A Violet Fire
by Emily Hunt Swanson
Summary: IceClan is suffering, only one cat can help them.... and she has more power than they know. My very first story, Please R&R!
1. Allegainces

This is a story about three clans, RainClan, EarthClan, and IceClan. Hope you enjoy! Please Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors

**Allegiances**

IceClan - grace and beauty

Leader -**Snowstar--**handsome white tom with blue eyes

Deputy -**Orchidfur--**pale ginger she-cat with white paws, chest, and tail tip.

Medicine cat -**Vinewhisker-**-cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Warriors

**Seedpelt--** black tom with white chest and amber eyes

**Sleekfur-- **handsome brown tom, green eyes

**Apprentice, Leafpaw**

**Nightflower-- **all-black she-cat with bright green eyes

**Flamelick-- **bright orange tabby tom with markings that look like flames, green eyes

**Apprentice, Snowpaw**

**Rosecoat- **pinkish-orange she-cat with blue eyes

**Deserttail-- **golden tom with black back and amber eyes

**Apprentice, Cheetahpaw**

**Callalily-- **pure white she cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Whitepaw**

**Poppypelt-- **orange she-cat with green eyes

**Coldstare--** chocolate brown she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**Apprentice, Brightpaw**

Apprentices

**Leafpaw-- **light brown tabby she-cat

**Whitepaw-- **white she-cat with one black paw, bluish-green eyes

**Cheetahpaw-- **golden pelt with black tabby spots and ice-blue eyes

**Snowpaw-- **Pure white she cat blue eyes

**Brightpaw-- **White she-cat with one bright ginger paw and golden eyes

Queens

**Petalcoat-- **tortoiseshell she cat with white spots that look like petals Mother of Seedpelt's kits: Batkit, Blossomkit, and Sweetkit

**Pansyfur-- **blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Flowingfur--** beautiful she-cat with flowing silver fur and deep blue eyes

Elders

**Cheetahspots- **pale gold and black spotted tabby tom

MarshClan- creativity and kindness

Leader -**Sweetstar-- **tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Deputy -**Firedance-- **bright ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat -**Lightfur-**-light grey colored she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Harepaw **

Warriors

**Shiningspirit--** grey-and-white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Redpaw**

**Smallwhisker-- **dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Scrubfur-- **tan-brown tom with amber eyes

**Sootpelt-- **dark grey tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Featherpaw **

**Moonglow- **white she-cat with reflective blue-grey eyes

**Jaysong-- **barley grey she-cat with jay-blue eyes

**Skystream-- **pure white she cat with sky blue eyes

**Dewdrop-- **light brown she-cat with grey eyes

**Apprentice, Silverpaw**

**Fallingleaves--** White she cat with a couple ginger splotches

Apprentices

**Harepaw-- **dark brown tom with green eyes

**Redpaw-- **red-brown tom with amber eyes

**Silverpaw-- **silvery she-cat with blue eyes

**Featherpaw-- **extremely fluffy cream colored she-cat

Queens

**Hazeleye-- **golden she-cat with hazel eyes

**Amberflower-- **white she-cat with amber eyes

Elders

**Crustyeye- **dusky brown tom with one crusty eye

**Blackpelt-- **black she-cat with green eyes

RainClan- bravery and strength

Leader -**Oakstar-- **brown tom with green eyes

Deputy -**Dunefur-- **golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Palepaw**

Medicine cat -**Fishleap-**-grey tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Dapplefur**

Warriors

**Mossyrock--** grey she-cat with green eyes

**Lionclaw-- **golden tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Thunderpaw**

**Mudslide-- **muddy brown tom with amber eyes

**Snakefang-- **black tom with unusually sharp teeth

**Apprentice, Pebblepaw**

**Stickpelt-- **light brown tabby tom

**Dovefrost-- **grey she-cat with white paws and ear tips and green eyes

**Stonesong-- **light grey tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Rockpaw**

**Thornfur-- **golden tom with fur that sticks out everywhere

**Specklefur--** gray tom with darker flecks

**Apprentice, Lionpaw**

Apprentices

**Palepaw**-- pale ginger tom with amber eyes

**Pebblepaw-- **grey spotted tabby tom with green eyes

**Rockpaw-- **dark grey tom with blue eyes

**Lionpaw--** golden tom with amber eyes

**Dapplefur-- **tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Queens

**Tawnyfur-- **tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, Mother of Thornfur's kits, Fishkit, Longkit, and Foxkit

**Duckwing-- **white she-cat with green eyes

Elders

**Tuftypelt-- **grey tom with uneven fur

**Half-nose-- **Brown she-cat with only half a nose


	2. Prologue

The sun reflects on crystal clear pool of water, making it seem as if it's made of nothing more than pure sunlight. Around it lay a white cat curled up in a nest of moss and feathers. He gets up from his nest, and stretches. His muscles ripple and enjoys the warm air. All around him new leaf is in full bloom. Trees are loaded heavily with flowers and buds, and insects buzz through the air. After a through washing, the cat pads off. Mice practically leap into his paws, and he kills them with swift blows to the neck. Walking leisurely back to the clearing, the drops mice in an already big pile of fresh-kill and grabs a vole for himself, eating it slowly so that he would stay fed longer. He's still leaf bare skinny, but soon his ribs will disappear and he will be full fed once more. After his feast, he pads over to the pool of water. He crouches down to get a drink. Poised in mid-bend, his eyes widen and his skin crawls. Something is wrong. His mouth drops open, he stares at something. In that small pool of water, something significant is happing. Instead of seeing liquid sunlight framing his reflection, as he always did, the strange cat sees something that was impossible. The water looks bleak and cold. Like a world of suffering and death, as if anything living that had ever sat paw there had left without even putting up a fight. Without even having the _chance_ to put up a fight. Something is odd about this place. And then he spots it. The flame. It is a only a small sliver, so tiny against the scary dimension in which it lay, yet the cat is mesmerized by it. The faint flicker of light in a world of dark reminds him of the rise and fall of a cats flank, yet it is so faint that the cat is sure it will go out, so sure, in fact, that he almost puts on a smirk and turns away, for he has no such reason to stand around and do silly things like watch a flame die. He wants to turn away, but he is longig to watch flame more. He is enticed. What was this? He has no way of knowing. He watches it for what seems like moons, he is surprised it has hung on this long. A couple heartbeats later he knows it's doomed to death. It was so tiny he has to squint his eyes to seeit, suddenly the flame changes to a color he has never seen. It looked like red and blue together, but he has no idea what it was called. A few words pop into his head, _purple, violet._ Not only has the flame turned the color that is apparently called purple, it has grown and strengthened. At that given moment, he can't imagine a stronger, bigger flame. Now instead of the sad, dark surroundings, it lights the eternal bleakness, making it seem safe enough for a newborn kit. In a fragment of a heartbeat, the vision disappears. He sits up blinking. His eyes are dry as if he has not blinked all day. He notices commotion around him.

"Snowstar, what happened?" prompts a voice.

He looks around and sees all of his clan gathered around him in a semicircle. Why were they here?

"I could ask you the same thing," he retorts, "Why is every cat in the clan watching me get a drink?"

"Well, you weren't exactly getting a drink," expalins the voice which belongs to Vinewhisker, "Leafpaw came to ask you if you needed your bedding changed, and you wouldn't respond. She said you stared into the pool of water without blinking, and I thought I would see what was wrong. You still wouldn't respond, we thought you may be seeing a sign or something."

He snorts He had only stared into the pool for a bit. He bet the sun wasn't even still completely over the mountains. He glances at the horizon, and notices that there was no sun, he looked the other direction and sees that the edge of the moon is just visible.

"It's full moon, and were all ready to go to the gathering," Vinewhisker hints.

"Oh, okay" Snowstar mumbles, but he is still scatterbrained at the moment.

He hadn't stared into the pool of water long enough for the sun to move a mouse length, and certainly not long enough for it to set. Why had time seemed to go by so fast when he was watching the flames. Suddenly he remembers something. _Purple! _The beautiful color he had observed. He glances around, looking for some so he could show the others. _Don't be mouse brained, if it was here you would have seen it before! _He wishes he could just get a glimpse, for he would probably never see it again, but it would always burn in his mind. _Burning! _He thinks about the fire that turned that purple, that violet. What was it supposed to mean? maybe he should keep his eyes open for the color, or maybe beware of it. He isn't sure. It had looked so safe, the way it illuminated the dark space, but sometimes the things that looked the best on the outside were the worst on the inside. Like deathberrys. They looked like a tasty treat, but eat three and your done for.

"What are you waiting for?" Vinewhisker askes.

"Ummmmm…… nothing. Lets go!"

He takes the lead as the selected cats follow him. He hears a cat calling his name.

"Snowstar, wait up for a second," mews Flowingfur.

She is panting, and Snowstar sighs and let her catch up. What had been the deal with his mate lately? She was constantly out of breath and tired, and was eating to much fresh-kill in Snowstar's opinion.

"I have something to tell you," she has to meow each word in between deep breaths, "I'm expecting kits."

Suddenly a Snowstar understands why she is acting so weird. But instead of the comforting words he wants to share, something else came out ofhis mouth.

"_There will come one who will protect us in times of peace and times of war, she will be like no other from the moment she receives the gift of sight and shall see further than any cat_."


	3. The Kitting

Chapter 1:

A beam of moonlight poured through a gap as if it were liquid silver, illuminating a silver she-cat with flowing fur and a humongous belly. Suddenly a gust of wind interrupted the perfect green-leaf night, and the she-cat began wailing. The moon disappeared under a cloud and paw steps raced toward the small cave. A cream colored cat with green eyes burst in holding a leaf wrap in her jaws and pawed some out, nosing them in the direction of the queen.

She pressed her paws to the queens belly and her eyes widened.

"Some one get me some soaked moss!" she mewed frantically, "As big as you can manage!"

Outside of the cave chaos erupted.

"What's going on?"

"It's Flowingfur!"

"I hope she's alright!"

"Who's getting the moss?"

"I will!"

The sound of a cat in pain stopped every cat, and they pricked their ears.

"Ok, Flowingfur. I need you to eat these leaves."

No answer.

"Flowingfur?"

Flowingfur panted as her body heaved and a wet bundle slid out. The cat nipped the sac and placed the kit at the queens belly.

"How, many, more, Vinewhisker?" The silvery she-cat cringed with each word.

"I, I'm not sure! Four or five I think! I've never seen a cat have so many! That's why you were so big." Vinewhisker answered

Flowingfur responded with a groan as another bundle slid out. This time Vinewhisker licked the kit before guiding it to it's mother.

"Is it breathing?"

"It is now. _She _is now."

A light brown tabby cat came in holding a wad of dripping moss and set it down next to Flowingfur.

"Is that enough?"

"That's plenty, thanks Leafpaw.

"Is she ok? Snowstar wants to know."

"She's fine."

Flowingfur let out another wail and a third bundle slid out.

"Only three more now!"

"Thank StarClan! How are my kits, what do they look like?" The queen was far to tired to open her eyes.

"There's one tom and **---**"

Vinewhisker was cut of by a louder shriek as another bundle came out, closely followed by yet another, and another.

"And that's all of them!" Vinewhisker quickly nipped open the sacs and licked the kits, and then nosed them toward their mother, "Six healthy kits! You can drink some of that water now."

A white cat slid in and glanced at the kits. Four she-cats and two toms. One beautiful white spotted tabby with light reddish spots, one dappled tortoiseshell, one white, one silver with a blue-gray streak running down her back, one white with a black face, and one golden tabby. All but the golden tabby, the tortoiseshell, and the spotted one had the beautiful flowing fur like their mother.

"What are you going to name them?" asked Snowstar.

"I want to wait till they open their eyes," Flowingfur answered.

"Good idea. They are all so beautiful!" Snowstar's eyes glowed with pride.

"Vinewhisker said she'd never heard of a cat having so many!" Flowingfur purred, "I love them all so much."

"Me to," Snowstar meowed.

"They all look healthy, I hope they live!"

"Do you need some fresh-kill?" Snowstar asked.

"I'm not really hungry," Flowingfur mewed, "You should back to your clan, the cats will want to leave for the gathering soon. You know what this reminds me of? The day I told you I was having kits, the day you received the prophecy."

"Oh yeah! I remember that! Still looking for….."

Flowingfur frowned, "What, your veliot or plurble or whatever you call it? I don't think you're going to find it. Red and blue put together! Where would even you look for such a color?"

"It's _purple _and_ violet_," Snowstar meowed, "and I have no idea where you would find it. Maybe on a flower in a twoleg garden?"

"It's just a color, look here!" Flowingfur pointed her nose to the light red and white kit, "She's opening her eyes!"

The kit turned her face toward her father and stretched her eyes. The eyelids parted to reveal her eyes.

"They're, they're, that color. Their _purple._ Our kit has _violet_ eyes." Snowstar meowed in disbelief.

"Let me see!" Flowingfur mewed.

Snowstar nudged the kit over to Flowingfur who laughed.

"I have seen that color, it just had a little bit more of a blue tint. I never new what to call it."

"When?"

"Remember when there was that big flood, and one of Rosecoat's kits was swept away into the forest and the twolegs picked it up? There was a plant in that hole filled with that clear, hard stuff, and the flowers were purple! You must have seen it to."

"I didn't go near the nest, I stayed by the fence."

"Anyway, now we can pick her name. How about Violetkit?"

"I think Violetkit would be a wonderful name," Snowstar purred.

"I can't wait till the others open their eyes!"

"Me neither"


	4. Into the Forest

Please review! And could you tell me if violetkit is too much of a mary sue?

Chapter 2:

Violetkit looked around. Everything seemed so much different then it did two sunrises ago. She poked her sister, who let out an annoyed meow. _whoops!_ The remaining four kits started mewling like crazy.

She heard a firm mew "Violetkit, did you poke your sister again?"

She hung her head, "I'm sorry, Flowingfur."

"It's ok Violetkit, I know it's sunrise, but we are all tired. And how am I supposed to get any sleep with six kits mewling all night?"

"I don't know. Maybe plug your ears with moss?"

"That's not funny, Violetkit, We've already been through this four times since moon high."

"I really am sorry, Flowingfur, I promise I won't do it again!" she looked deep into her mothers beautiful blue eyes.

"Ok, now back to sleep, all of you!"

Violetkit sighed. She _couldn't _get back to sleep! She only wanted to get out of this stinky cave. _I'm just going to have to wait_, she thought. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

"Violetkit, you can wake up now," Violetkit felt a wet nose nudge her fur, and jumped up excitedly and headed for the cave entrance.

"Not so fast, you can't go out till all your brothers and sisters have opened their eyes, which hasn't happened yet."

Violetkit rolled her purple eyes. How long would she have to wait?

"Come on! Open your eyes!" She nudged one of her sisters.

"I'll try!" the kit stretched it's eyes, trying to get them open. The eyelids parted to reveal blue-green eyes. Flowingfur peered closer and let out a _mrww _of laughter.

"You look like a swan, we ought to call you Swankit!" she meowed.

"Can I go yet?" Violetkit asked impatiently.

"No, you must wait for everyone else," Flowingfur flicked her tail at the other kits.

Violetkit muttered something to quiet for her mother to hear.

"Well you might as well sleep why you're waiting," mewed Flowingfur.

Violetkit snuggled against her mother and tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't. She looked around. Her mother and Swankit had their eyes closed, and the other queens were outside the nursery. If she was very quiet, she could sneak out. She carefully scooted away from her mother and leaped out from the nest. She then headed toward the entrance of the cave, and poked her face out. Everything was so bright! The grass was a deep emerald color and the leaves coordinated, the sky was a pastel blue and the sun looked like a pool of pure gold. Violetkit inhaled, drawing in the rich smells. She never wanted to go back into that cave again. Just sit out side all day in the sun….

"Violetkit, what are you doing?" Flowing fur sat up from the nest.

"Just looking," Violetkit replied, thankful she had only her head out.

"Well, your sister just opened her eyes, I'm going to call her Skykit," declared Flowingfur. Violetkit trudged over to the nest.

"Which one?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Me!" a small voice cried. Violetkit turned around to see her silvery sister staring at her with eyes the pastel of the sky.

"Two down, three to go!" Violetkit cried. She looked up at mother with a pleading look. "Please!"

"Ok, but you three stay together and don't get in any cat's way for StarClan's sake!" Flowingfur replied.

"We won't, Flowingfur!" Violetkit promised. The three kits tottered out into the bright sunshine on unsteady paws, with Violetkit in the lead. The monotonous walls of the cave disappeared and was replaced by the exciting outside world. Violetkit closed her eyes and savored the feel of sunshine on her pelt and the feel of the soft grass under her paws.

"Come on, Violetkit, what are you waiting for?" Swankit asked. Violetkit's eyes flew open and a squeal of anticipation escaped her. She could meet the kits she had only smelled from the nursery, see the queens… and the warriors! _Warriors! _She thought, _I'm going to be a warrior! _She couldn't wait! But for now she was just going to have to settle for kit. Suddenly a voice inside her head spoke to her, _Duck! _, She did as it told. Suddenly something sailed above head, barley missing it.

"Cheetahpaw, what did I tell you about playing around Flowingfur's kits?" Violetkit heard a voice behind and spun around to see a tortoiseshell Queen glaring at a 9-moon old tom with gold and black spotted fur and ice-blue eyes.

"You said not to," he mumbled.

"Alright, now go apologize to Violetkit," meowed the queen, who must be Petalcoat.

"You don't have to-" Violetkit squeaked, cut off by Petalcoat.

"Cheetahpaw is 9 moons old now, he should know better," Petalcoat mewed sternly.

Cheetahpaw trudged over to Violetkit. "I'm sorry for almost hitting you with moss," He said with no emotion whatsoever, and then, under his breath, added, "Wouldn't of hurt anyway, but nothing must touch _Fullclan _kits."

Violetkit gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?", she asked innocently.

"Nothing," he grumbled, and dashed off.

"Wait!" squealed Violetkit as she raced after him, clumsy on her tiny paws. She tried to catch up to him, but failed. She saw him slow up and continued the chase. Why was he being such a fox heart? Suddenly he padded out through a thorn tunnel. _What harm can following him out do?, _thought Violetkit as she crept out. She expected a yowl of accusation at any second, but no cat was paying close attention to her and she left unnoticed. Once in the forest, Violetkit had no idea where Cheetahpaw went. She wanted to find out what he meant. She ran one direction until she came across a stream, and then she followed beside it for a short while. Up ahead she saw a butterfly fluttering. Without a second thought she raced toward it. Not paying attention to where it was leading her, she was unaware that it was fluttering dangerously close to the edge of the stream. Lifting a paw to swat at it, the kit lost her balance and tumbled headfirst into the fast-moving stream.

The voice spoke in her head again, "_Keep your head up, and move your paws the same way you would if you were running on solid ground. make noise if you can, it will bring help." _Violetkit obeyed and found that if she tried hard enough she could hold her head above the water for a short bit.

"Help! Help!" she squealed before taking a deep breath and relaxing her muscles. Thanks to the clear, clean water and the bright sunshine she could easily find her way back up to the top to call for help and get air. After what seemed like moons she felt teeth meet her scruff and was pulled out onto the far bank.

"What were you doing in that stream?" asked her rescuer with narrowed eyes, a silver and grey spotted tom apprentice.

"I-I well I was following this apprentice and I saw this butterfly and... I fell in," Violetkit explained, "Who are you?"

"My name is Pebblepaw, and you have no right to be on RainClan territory. Why don't you go back to your own clan? But their probably to scared of one of their own kits, every cat knows all they do is look in the stream all day and groom they're pelts," he mocked.

"My clan does not stare into the stream all day!" Retorted Violetkit, "We hunt to, and fight!"

"Whatever" mumbled Pebblepaw and stalked off.

"Wait!" cried Violetkit, "You have to help me get home!"

"In your dreams, kit" he sneered.

"Please, I can't stay here forever! I can't grow up on _RainClan _territory!" She meowed, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Well, eventually you'll make it to IceClan territory," he meowed cruelly.

"Fox heart!" she spat.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life, kit," he growled.

"I-I'm sorry!"

The apprentice put a paw on her throat.

"Help!" she squealed desperately, trying to wiggle out from under Pebblepaw.

"Pebblepaw, what are you doing?"

"This mouse brained kit thought it would be fun to have an adventure on RainClan territory."

Violetkit suddenly realized how tired she was, "I just fell in the stream, please take me home!" she begged the newcomer, a golden furred cat about a moon older than Pebblepaw.

"Pebblepaw, why didn't you take this kit back to her clan?"

"Because she is trespassing on our territory! Lionpaw, she is breaking the warrior code."

"And so are you. The warrior code says to do what you think is right and what's best for the clan, do you think letting a kit hang around our territory is good for the clan? And is threatening her right? " Lionpaw pointed out.

"Well when you find a kit floating down a stream in your territory then-" Pebblepaw was cut of.

"Technically, the stream is a borderline. So if you fished her out, than you brought her onto our territory." Lionpaw scolded.

"Yes, _technically,_" Pebblepaw mumbled.

"Since you brought this kit on territory, you should take her home, but seeing I can't trust you to keep your claws off her, I will."

"Bossy furball! Who died and made you clan leader?" Pebblepaw spat.

Violetkit let out a dramatic wail, "Are you just going to sit here arguing all day?"

Pebblepaw gave her the evil eye as Lionpaw picked her up and padded torward the stream.


	5. Sick kit

ABout the prologue, thanks for telling me! I thought i'd fixed but i must of forgotten to hit save..lol

please read and review!

Chapter 3

Violetkit was so tired she didn't protest being carried back to camp. As Lionpaw ducked through the thorn tunnel anarchy erupted. Without opening her eyes Violetkit could tell the clan was not happy fir her disappearance.

"Why do you have one of our kits?" asked Snowstar.

"Pebblepaw found her floating down the stream that separates our territories," explained Lionpaw.

"Well, we are sorry for the bother. She will be punished. You are free to return to your clan, and thank you for bringing our kit home safely" Snowstar meowed formally, dipping his head.

"Your welcome," Lionpaw dipped his head back and backed out of the camp.

Snowstar turned to Violetkit. "What were you thinking?" he meowed sternly.

Violetkit flinched. The truth was she _hadn't _been thinking. "I wasn't thinking. I just followed Cheetahpaw out of camp and saw a butterfly and fell in."

"You do realize you broke the warrior code, don't you? And you had the whole clan in a frantic state. We had search parties out and everything all because a nosy kit followed an apprentice out of the camp when she should have stayed where she was supposed to. Understand?"

Violetkit hung her head,. "Yes, I understand," she meowed despondently.

"You will be punished. You will not be allowed out of the nursery without permission for a moon. And since you think you can just wonder out of camp like an apprentice, you will have some apprentice duties. Starting tomorrow, you will take of the elders until I think you have learned your lesson. And if you neglect to take care of them… well don't. I'm tempted to delay your apprentice ceremony, but if your behavior is good I will not." He declared.

Violetkit gave an exaggerated sigh. _At least you can be an apprentice!_, she had feared that he would say she was not fit to be an apprentice, and maybe even throw her out of the clan. Taking care of the elders wouldn't be too bad, but staying in the nursery for a moon would be treacherous.

"_Violetkit, wake up. It's time for you to take care of the elders_," a voice meowed in Violetkit's ear, or so she thought. She leaped up and looked to see who had woken her. Flowingfur? No, still asleep. Swankit? Nope. Skykit? Not her either. It had been two sunrises since she had snuck out of camp, and the remaining three of her littermates had opened their eyes. Gleamingkit had been named for his gleaming golden pelt, Flurrykit had been named after his white pelt, and Goldenkit had been named after her big, brilliant pale gold eyes. Yet they were all asleep, and so was Flowingfur. She didn't want to admit, but it was true. It was the voice that had woken her. The voice was her constant mentor, always reminding her to do things, and teaching her things in her spare time. She already had her hunters crouch down pat, or so Leafpaw had said when she showed her. But the one thing the voice couldn't do was keep her out of tight situations. She always led herself into them, and it always advised her not to, but she ignored it and did what she wanted. The one thing she hated most was when warriors and apprentices tried to tell her what to do while she was working. She couldn't wait until she was a warrior. No more seeing to the elders! She had thought it might have even been fun, but it was a pain in the tail. Recently Rosecoat had joined the elders den, and she was very grumpy and demanding. She did hear the occasional story, which was nice, but didn't like the fact that almost every time she walked in they started up a loud conversation talking about how _young cats _should know better, and when _I_ was a kit no cat wondered out of camp. She groaned. She should be heading over there soon or Cheetahspots would put up such a fuss… She winced at the lecture she had received yesterday when she came in a bit to late for his liking. She took as fast as she could toward the elders den and heard the familiar sound.

"_Better slow down, you don't want to wake them up if they're still-_"

To late. Violetkit burst through the entrance to find the elders still curled up in their nests, she was un prepared and tripped over Cheetahspots, barreling into Rosecoat.

"Intruder! Intruder!" she yowled, not sure who had run into her. To late once again. The clan was rousing from their dens to see what the commotion was all about.

"Is it RainClan?"

"Most likely, those coldhearted cats probably think we owe them a favor for bringing back the kit."

"Stay clam everyone, I was on watch and nobody came into the camp," yowled Sleekfur, louder than any cat.

"Then what was it?" challenged Seedpelt.

By now Rosecoat had realized who had disturbed her, and glared at Violetkit.

"Go on, tell the clan whose fault it was that I woke everyone up."

"No way you mouse brain!" Violetkit hissed, for she couldn't control her fiery temper, "If you just would have looked before you yowled-" she slapped her own tail over her mouth.

Rosecoat's eyes glittered with, what was that, amusement? Yes, it must be.

"I remember when I was a young cat. I felt like I knew everything, I guess you must be feeling the same way right now. I would give anything to be young again. But you know, you still have to tell the clan what happened."

Violetkit sighed with relief. At least she didn't have two mad elders on her hands. She snickered when she noticed that Cheetahspots hadn't even been woken. But she still had to inform the clan of the confusion she caused.

"So, what was Rosecoat meowing about then?" wondered Sleekfur.

Violetkit stuck her head out of the elders den, "Me, I came in to fast and bumped into her, she was still asleep so she thought I was an intruder."

"Well, I know this is only your third day taking care of the elders, but try not to let it happen again, ok?"

"Ok," she mumbled.

She turned back to the elders and saw Cheetahspots picking at his bedding.

"This moss is kind of stale…" he began, and Violetkit had to stop herself from groaning. _This is more important than having fun_, she reminded herself.

"I'll go get you some moss and feathers from the medicine cat den," she meowed generously, slipping out of the cleft in the rock. She trotted over to the cave that was the medicine den and went inside. It was cool in there, even on a hot Greenleaf day. She looked around at the perfect little den. It had a stone bottom, and a patch of sand near a small pool fed by a couple tiny waterfalls running down the side of the cave or trickling down from the ceiling. She kept walking and squeezed into another slightly smaller segment of the cave. This was where herbs and bedding was kept. She grabbed some moss from the back and raced back to the smaller fissure that was the elders den.

"Here's some moss," she meowed as she sat it down in between Cheetahspots and Rosecoat.

"About time," Rosecoat mewed ungratefully.

Not even a thank you! The elders were very churlish.

"Anything else you need?" asked Violetkit.

"Well some feathers, and some fresh kill," responded Cheetahspots.

Violetkit backed out of the cave and walked along the narrow path leading to the main part of camp and checked the fresh kill pile. Sure enough, there was a large, plump, wood pigeon, if she took this to them, they cold pluck the feathers for their bedding and eat the rest of the fresh-kill. She grabbed it and headed back toward the grotto.

"Here you go," she mewed a tad impatiently, hoping they asked for nothing else.

"Thank you," meowed Cheetahspots.

"Welcome," she murmured half-heartedly, "Do you need anything else?" the two cats exchanged a brief glance.

"No, we're fine," mewed Rosecoat.

Violetkit let out a sigh of relief and backed out of the cave. She ran back to the cave to find her mother nosing Goldenkit. Violetkit wrinkled her nose as she detected a sourish smell coming from her. Flowingfur immediately dashed toward the medicine den and brought Vinewhisker into the cave. Vinewhisker sniffed Goldenkit and then frowned.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, but obviously something is," she mewed.

Suddenly Goldenkit eyes flew open and she started wriggling around.

"My stomach! It hurts!"


	6. Another of my kind

**Hey people! Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing! You both get the Limited edition Goldenkit in pain plushie!Only 2 exist Any one that reviews this chapter gets..... A creeped out Violetkit Plushie!!!!!! yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (srry i just had a frappe)-Which i don't own. AND i don't own warriors. but idk if i have to say but just to be safe. THANK YOU! my friend is in the hospital with appendicidus. (spelling) poor p~! (nicknames) GET WELL!!! OR I WILL EAT YOU AND YOUR DISEASED APPENDIX!!!**

**thanks for your time. this ones kinda short srry.**

Chpt. 4

Violetkit watched in horror as her sister writhed in pain.

"Vinewhisker, tell me what's wrong with her!" Flowingfur demanded.

"Well, I'm not really sure! Has she been out of the cave unsupervised recently?"

"No, well yes. But only for some fresh kill!"

"Calm down. Now, if she didn't go out of camp, maybe she just picked up something rotten."

Suddenly Goldenkit threw up a mouse-length long worm. "Help!" she squealed, "Help me!"

"Let me get some supplies," mewed Vinewhisker, who raced toward the medicine den. She soon returned with a leaf-wrap clamped securely in her jaws. She chewed up some of them and pushed them into to Goldenkit's mouth, rubbing her throat so that she would swallow it. Goldenkit threw up many more worms more than once. After that Vinewhisker popped a purplish-blue berry into Goldenkit's mouth.

"That should do it for now, but call me if she gets worse," Vinewhisker fixed Flowingfur with her serious green gaze, "I almost forgot...." Vine whisker nudged two small black seeds toward Flowingfur, "Make sure she eats these for me."

"Aren't you going to watch her? What if you don't get here in time?"

"I can trust you to keep an eye on your kit. Now, I'll get an apprentice in here to clear out all this mess and get you fresh moss. Why don't you rest outside? It's a beautiful day."

"Ok, but if you leave camp, don't go to far. I don't want to lose a kit after..." Flowingfur didn't finish the sentence, but every cat knew what she was referring to. Last leaf-fall Flowingfur had a litter of 3 kits, all of which had died of Greencough come leaf-bare.

Violetkit got up and trotted outside, admiring the warm sunshine on her back. She saw Desertkit and Redkit playing with a moss ball and decided to join in. Redkit had the moss and was taunting Desertkit. His dark red pelt shone with the same stunning glossy sheen as his sister, Desertkit, whose pelt was a lighter version of his with barley visible lighter stripes, and their father, Sleekfur. Their matching emerald eyes gleamed with mischief. Their other littermate, Silverkit, looked out of place with her silver and black tabby fur and mesmerizing blue eyes, even though her fur carried the same gleam.

"Come on Silverkit! Come play!" yowled Desertkit.

Sliverkit's eyes flashed with uncertainty, "I don't think I should... I have this feeling."

Violetkit was just about to mew her encouragement when the voice spoke,_ "Go back to the edge of the clearing with Silverkit."_

Violetkit knew better than to argue with the voice, so she padded over to Silverkit and plopped down beside her. Silverkit turned her head toward Violetkit and gazed into her hypnotic eyes.

"You hear it, don't you?" Silverkit peered closer into Violetkit's eyes.

"Hear what?" Violetkit asked in bewilderment.

"The voice. I can tell."

"Doesn't every cat…?"

"I thought the same thing when I was younger, but I asked my mother about it and she thought I was making it up."

"But how can you tell?"

"I had this dream and it mentioned a second one. Another like me."

"But how do you know it's real?"

"Well, just now you admitted it. And you were going to play with the moss ball, but the voice told you not to, or else you would of played like any other kit."

Suddenly a rock crashed down into the clearing, barley missing Redkit and Desertkit.

"And that must be why," concluded Silverkit.

"Do you know why it warned us?" asked Violetkit curiously.

"The voice doesn't want us to be hurt. It told me so."

"If you say so…" mewed Violetkit reluctantly. She was very sure all cats heard the voice.

"You don't believe me."

"No I don't" Violetkit didn't want to be disrespectful but this she-cat sounded crazy. She turned and padded back to the nursery, thankful that the moss had already been replaced.


	7. That Crazy Kit

Thank you Everyone for Reviewing! Anyone who reviews this chapter gets a snotty snowpaw plushie.

Shout out to p squiggle, who went through surgery for appendixidous (sp.) this morning: get well soon!

PS: snowpaw hates you

Chpt. 5

Violetkit slipped in the nursery without even noticing the chaos outside. The camp was in havoc about the rock that had fallen off the cliff, but Violetkit couldn't have been less interested.

"Flowingfur, you know that voice that talks in your head?" mewed Violetkit walking up to her mother.

"When you talk to yourself without even mewing out loud, that would be thinking."

"No, not _that._ When that voice talks in your head that you can't control."

"Do you mean when you hear things?"

"No."

"Imagine things?"

"Nope."

"When cats mew and you can't see them?"

"No!"

Flowingfur shot her a puzzled look. "Well then what is it?"

"When the voice warns you about things."

"Violetkit, what are you meowing about? Are you just making it up?"

"No! I hear it. I swear I do Flowingfur."

"Stop imagining things and let me rest for heartbeat. Why don't you go back outside?"

"Fine!" growled Violetkit. She slinked outside, determined to prove Silverkit wrong. She spotted Orchidfur and bounded over to her, bombarding her with the same question. Orchidfur gave a confused look and said nothing. _Maybe it's all big secret and kits aren't supposed to know about it!, _she decided.

* * *

Violetkit skirted the clearing, sure to keep away from Silverkit. She seemed so weird for some reason. She was strangely calm and took things to well, like she knew what was going to happen. On top of that she had a reason to explain everything. Not only did Violetkit have to worry about steering clear of a particular kit, her mother had recently found out how Violetkit had been questioning various cats in the clan about the voice, and was scolded and told not to bother any cat.

"Violetkit!" She heard a weak voice call from the elders den. "Come here!"

She let out a sigh and headed over to the den. "Is there anything you need?"

"Wha?"

Violetkit let out a soft _mrww _of amusement. In the short time it had taken her to get over Cheetahspots had fallen asleep.

"Never mind." She mewed.

"Ok."

Violetkit trotted off toward the nursery only to be stopped by a pretty white she-cat with bright blue eyes.

"Look who it is, the newest freak of IceClan," she sneered.

Violetkit shot her a confused look.

"Don't act like you don't know. You and Silverkit asking every warrior in the clan mouse-brained questions about your imagination."

"Back off Snowpaw! I remember a certain kit that tried to attack the RainClan with her littermate." Another cat, White with one bright ginger paw padded over accompanied by another with a black paw.

"That was different, Brightpaw," Snowpaw protested.

"Not really, Snowpaw. Now I think your mentor is waiting for you to go on that hunting patrol."

With an annoyed huff Snowpaw padded toward the tunnel leading out of camp.

"Sorry about that. Snowpaw is… well I don't want to hurt any feelings. But just don't take notice of her." Mewed Brightpaw.

"Tha- Thank you." Violetkit was very shaken. She continued padding toward the nursery. Maybe the voice wasn't normal. It's not every day a kit was accused if being a freak.

She walked into and the nursery and settled down into the mossy nest. She was tired and wanted nothing more but to sleep.

Deep in a dream, Violetkit was walking through the forest. The sun shone with a strange haze and the forest looked peculiarly perilous. Everything was gloomy and sad, as if the trees themselves were weeping. It was then that Violetkit noticed that the leaves were deficient, and the forest floor was matted with the incessant colors of orange, gold, and red. One shape on the ground stood out from the others. Creeping closer, Violetkit recognized orange fur of Poppypelt. But something was different… her belly looked bigger. Violetkit frowned in perplexity. Was she dead? Suddenly the scene changed and Violetkit was surrounded by blackness.

"Where am I?" she mewed.

"_Nowhere. In nonexistence."_

"But how?"

_"That's not important. This is. You have the power to control other cats. You must use it… or you shall face a grave consequence."_

"How?..."

Violetkit jumped up. "The, the consequences! The consequences!"

"Go… to… sleep…" mewed a voice. It was then that Violetkit realized that it was the middle of the night, and she had awoken every queen and kit in the clan nursery. Her mother was sure to scold her in the morning. She curled back into the moss and squeezed her eyes shut.

Violetkit ran through the forest, terrified of something. She couldn't decipher what it was, but it was chasing her. As she looked around at the forest, she noticed everything had the same bleak look. As she turned and raced on, she noticed something else. She seemed bigger and her muscles weren't hurting very badly. Before she could decide on why, the blackness appeared again.

"How? How can I control others?"

"_Look for the answers and they shall be found. Seek them out and they shall come to you"_

"How do I seek them out?" she yowled in frustration. Why did the voice have to be so vague? She was about to yowl again but it was too late; the blackness was fading and was replaced by the stony walls of the cave.

Violetkit awoke to find both Goldenkit and mother absent from the nest. Fearing the worst, she dashed off toward the medicine den, leaving her littermates missing one more of the seven that should have been in the nest. She entered to find her mother pacing fretfully around the cave with Vinewhisker bent over the limp shape of Goldenkit, her eyes dancing with worry.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice full of trepidation.

"She's been throwing up the worms again, and we didn't want to stink up the nursery or disturb anyone. It's best you go back to your nest and get some sleep." Flowingfur answered.

"But I want to-"

"I said go back the nest."

"Ok, fine," Violetkit grumbled as she backed out of the den and headed back to the nursery, where she curled up in the warm, inviting moss.

It had only seemed a heartbeats time since Violetkit had settled into her nest after visiting the medicine den, but sure enough the sun was rising and the clan was stirring.

"Time to go see to the elders," she mumbled to herself. On her way to the cave, she was stopped by Snowstar.

"I've talked to Orchidfur, and we've decided It's time your punishment came to an end." He mewed.

"Thank you so much!" Violetkit meowed gratefully. But despite her good mood, she could tell that the rest of the day would not be pleasant.


	8. One step at a time

**Hey! Thank you for reviewing. If you r&r this chapter you get the *drumroll* welllll its kinda a spoiler for the chpt so it will be announced at the end...**

Chpt 6

Violetkit scampered around the camp, glad to be free of taking care of the elders and being combined to the nursery. She shivered as she noticed the air carried a chill, Leaf-fall was coming.

"Look at me!" she squealed as she climbed up to the highest shelf of rock.

"Every cat in the clan will think you called a meeting if you keep yowling like that!" Flowingfur meowed, a teasing tone in her voice. Violetkit turned and scrambled up further and further until she came across a small undiscovered cave, the opening covered with loosely hanging ivy vines.

"Here I come!" she yowled, plunging her self through the entrance. "I thought for sure it would be something bigger than this," she mewed in disappointment. Then she gasped as she realized the cave was bigger than she realized. A shallow pool of crystal clear water sat on the bottom just beyond where Violetkit was standing and somehow created the illusion that the cave ended right there and then. Eager to find out what lay beyond, Violetkit splashed deeper into the cave. She was determined to get to the end. The cave walls got a bit monotonous and uninteresting, so the eager kit raced forward, not sure of what she would find.

After what had seemed like forever, she finally came across a narrow opening in the top of the cave, just big enough for a cat to fit through. She squeezed through onto some reed-covered ground. The air held the same fishy scent it had when she had gotten dragged out of the creek.

"RainClan territory! This must be RainClan territory!" Violetkit squeaked.

"_Get back into the cave"_

_But I don't want to- _Her thoughts were interrupted.

"_But you have to. Get back into the cave." _She let out a frustrated hiss and slunk back to the pile of boulders. She looked around but couldn't find the entrance. It all just looked like a bunch of rocks in a pile. She finally located the hole, and slid in as quickly as she could.

"_Go home._"

She obeyed and set off the way she had come, following her scent trail.

* * *

"Violetkit where have you been? I couldn't find you anywhere in camp, yet here you are!" Flowingfur meowed, covering her with anxious licks

"I was just playing! On the rocks up there!" Violetkit flicked her tail near where she had found the cave. She had just come down. Her mother was making a big deal even though she hadn't been missing for very long.

"You had the clan worried! Besides, you shouldn't play on the rocks. An owl or hawk could pick you up!"

"I could kill an owl or a hawk!"

Flowingfur snorted. "Kits!" She then turned and padded off before looking back at Violetkit. "Silverkit looks lonely, play with her, would you?" She flicked her tail toward the clearing.

Violetkit looked where she had pointed and saw all the kits in the nursery except for Silverkit, who was watching from a distance, and Goldenkit, who was still sick.

"Go on! You've had the whole day to yourself."

Violetkit sighed and headed toward Silverkit.

"How's you're day been?" Violetkit mewed in a somewhat friendly tone.

"How has _you're_ day been? Or last night rather. Tell me, did you have a strange dream?"

Violetkit groaned inwardly, but wanted to find out how she knew about it. "How did-"

"Oh, I can just tell. Anyways, I have weird dreams too. The first one told me I had the power to see ahead in then-"

"See ahead? My dream said control other cats."

Silverkit frowned a little bit, and then her face lit up. "Well maybe you just don't have the same power as me! My dreams always begin with the chant. I think its talking about us. You may want to hear it.

"_Two shall rise_

_One shall fall_

_To an evil death_

_Of great gall_

_The power of both_

_Shall be preserved _

_But only if_

_It is deserved_

_If it is not_

_Than the clan shall fear_

_Because the greatest danger_

_Of all is near"_

"So one of us will die, and the power will be preserved? But only if it's deserved? And something about danger?" Violetkit meowed in confusion.

"I think it means that like you said, one of us will die, but I'm not sure about the rest. Also, I'm supposed to teach you how to use your power, but as I don't know what it…" suddenly. As if under a spell, Silverkit's eyes widened, and the pupil shrank till it could barley be made out. After what could have been or just a heartbeat, her eyes returned to normal, but she was different. A little more knowing in her eyes, a little more wisdom, a little more understanding..

"I understand," she mewed quietly, "the focus of your power is your eyes. You can do many things with them. Just try."

"Try what?"

"Try… try anything. Try to convince some cat to do something crazy.

Violetkit's eyes gleamed as she looked around camp. She could have fun with this. She spotted Snowpaw and up to her.

"Hi, Snowpaw!" she mewed cheerfully, thinking of what she would do next.

"Hi, freak."

"Say you are the biggest freak in IceClan!"

"Freak! You think you can make me do whatever you say?"

"No!" Violetkit stormed back to Silverkit.

"That's right, go back to your nutty friend you little freak!" Snowpaw hissed one last insult.

"You said it would work!" Violetkit wailed.

"You have to look her in the eye, and say it like you mean it."

"Are you sure it will work?" The old this-kit-is-kinda-weird feelings came back.

"_Don't doubt her, you will regret it."_

"Yes I'm sure! I'm tired of the whole clan thinking I'm a freak! Now you're starting too!" Silverkit hissed

" Never mind, I believe you!" Violetkit mewed before padding toward Snowpaw again.

"What do you want?" Snowpaw spat.

Violetkit looked deep into her blue eyes, seeking her obedience. "Tell the clan you are the biggest freak in IceClan from the greatledge."

Without a word, Snowpaw bounded up to the greatledge. "I'm the biggest freak in IceClan!" she yowled. She registered what she had said, and with a shocked look around, jumped down and flew to the apprentices den.

"Now what?" Violetkit padded up to Silverkit.

"Go look a cat in the eyes, deep like you just did, and think the command instead of meowing it out loud. Order them in your mind."

"Right on it!" Violetkit purred as she raced toward the nearest kit. She looked Redkit right into the eyes, _Tell me that you think Snowpaw _is _the biggest freak in IceClan._

"I think Snowpaw _is _the biggest freak in IceClan, don't you?" he meowed.

"As a matter of fact I do!" she chirped sunnily. Despite her unsure feelings that morning, this had been the best day ever.

"So, is their anything else I can do?" she asked curiously.

"I think you can do more things, but that's enough for today." Silverkit mewed matter-of-factly, "Something's telling me this something you should take one step at a time…"

**Hypnotized Redkit plushie or the Snowpaw blurting she a freak plushie! (your choice) First reviewer gets both!**


	9. An old friend

**Hey thanks for reviewing! If you review this chapter than you get: A Violetpaw playing dead plushie!!!**

Chpt. 7

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the greatledge for a clan meeting!" Violetkit heard the familiar call.

All the cats of the clan gathered beneath the ledge, anticipating what would happen next

"Six of the clans kits have reached their sixth moon, and five are ready to apprentices." Snowstar, who was on top of the greatledge, mewed. Violetkit tried to block the visions of Goldenkit from her mind. Her sickness had seized her, and though it was now gone, she was barley able to leave her nest, yet she sat outside the nursery, watching proudly as her littermates made the transformation from 'kit to 'paw.

"Violetkit, come forward." Snowstar leaped down from the greatledge and motioned with his tail as Violetkit scampered forward.

"From now on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Violetpaw in honor of your violet eyes."

"Skykit, come forward.

"From now on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Skypaw in honor of your sky colored eyes.

"Flurrykit, come forward.

"From now on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Flurrypaw in honor of your white pelt.

"Swankit, come forward.

"From now on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Swanpaw in honor of your white pelt and black face.

"Gleamingkit, come forward.

"From now on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Gleamingpaw, in honor of your gleaming golden pelt." Snowstar granted each kit their apprentice name with equal warmth, and let out a soft purr before continuing the ceremony, assigning each new apprentice in reverse order.

"Deserttail, you will be mentor to Gleamingpaw. I trust you to keep him in place, and pass on your courage and fierceness.

"Sleekfur, you will be mentor to Swankit. Teach her all you know, and pass on your skills of integrity and caution.

"Cheetahspeed, you shall be mentor to Flurrypaw.

This is your first apprentice, train him well.

"Orchidfur, you shall be mentor to Skypaw, I know you will make a fine warrior out of her," as he spoke, each new apprentice touched noses with their new mentor. Violetpaw took an anticipating breath. She was next!

"Snowstorm, you shall be mentor to Violetpaw. She is your first apprentice, but I know you will train her well." Snowstar purred. Violetpaw's heart sank. Snowstorm was the same Snowpaw that referred to her as freak. She had been given her warrior name a couple sunrises after her outburst on the greatledge. Despite her old rivalry, Violetpaw wanted to try to make an effort to get along with her since she had to put up with her until she became a warrior.

"So, what are we going to do first?" Violetpaw scooted up to Snowstorm and mewed her question politely.

"We are doing nothing, you are cleaning out the elders den, the nursery, then you are going to see if any of the warriors or apprentices need new bedding." Snowstorm meowed, glancing down at Violetpaw in annoyance.

"But where can I find-" Violetpaw's words were interrupted.

"You can find that by yourself. Maybe the "voice" will tell you," Snowstorm mocked.

"Ok, I'll go find some moss," Violetpaw mewed to herself.

"_Look near the fallen tree_"

Violetpaw padded out of camp. Then did she realize she had no idea where to go, as she never had the tour of territory.

"_Go straight forward_"

Violetpaw padded forward, waiting for the next command. Would the other cats wonder how she had found the moss? If so, would they think that Snowstorm showed her? Laughter bubbled at her lips just thinking of Snowstorms face when she got back to camp with the moss.

"_Toward the river now_"

She veered toward the sandy bank and wondered how she would get back. _If all else fails the voice will help me, _she thought warmly. The voice was now more like a blessing than a curse. It helped her when in trouble, and warned her, and taught her, and… well it did everything but teach her about her powers, that would be Silverkit, well, Silverpaw now. Violetpaw could now from hypnotize cats from a distance, as long as she could see any part of them. She could also control their minds. The one power she was having a hard time mastering was time control. She had to concentrate awfully hard, and it gave her a headache.

"Ow!" she mewed. She had been to lost in thought and had run into a tree.

"_Keep following the river until you come across the fallen tree.._"

She kept padding, but felt like someone was near. She looked across the river and saw Lionpaw, the apprentice that had brought her back to camp when she had snuck out, staring into the water. Suddenly a paw flashed out and scooped a fish out of the river and onto the forest floor. He put a paw on it and sunk his claws into it's throat. Watching a cat catch a fish was interesting, but she had to keep going. She scampered by, comforted by the sound of rushing water. Suddenly she smelled an unfamiliar scent. Curious, she trotted forward, seeking it out. She veered toward a big oak tree where the scent was coming from. Something backed out from behind the tree. It was a dark red color with long legs, a pointy muzzle, and large ears. It matched the description of a fox from the elders tales, so Violetpaw assumed it was. She raced back toward the way she came, praying it hadn't followed her. She let out a loud squeal as it easily came up behind her and grabbed her by the scruff. It stopped and shook its head side to side. Violetpaw started to feel dizzy and sick as it jerked her back and forth.

"_Act like your dead."_Violetpaw went limp, praying that it would think she would dying. Sure enough it's grip slackened. Violetpaw wiggled like crazy, and it's grip loosened some more. The fox simply shook it's head again, but this time Violetpaw flew out its jaws and straight into the river. Immediately she felt teeth meet her scruff, and was dragged out of the river. Once she was on the bank, she realized it was Lionpaw who had rescued her.

"Thank you so much!" she mewed, "I thought I was crow-food for sure!"

"Your welcome," he mumbled, "Hey, you're that kit that I brought back to IceClan! Violetkit, What are doing out here? You couldn't have picked a worse place to fall into the river, back there it's deepest"

"It's Violet_paw_, and I'm collecting moss. It's my first day!"

"Where's your mentor?"

"In camp."

"Why?"

"Why are you asking so many questions, Lionpaw?"

"Lion_fur_. I just got my warrior name two sunrises ago." Lionfur mewed arrogantly.

"Ok, I'm going back to my camp now…" she mewed as she scooted a mouse length away, "And you are going back to your territory."

He gave her a look of amusement, "You can back to your camp."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do on my own territory!"

"Well I'm a warrior, and you are barley an apprentice!"

"Oh, the mighty warrior. I shall do exactly as you say." She mewed sarcastically, bowing her head in mock respect.

"Yea, well you should," he mewed, holding his head up high.

"You arrogant furball! Get off my territory right now or I'll claw you to pieces!"

"Have you even had battle training?"

"Doesn't matter, a kit could beat you!"

"Do you want to find out?"

"Yes I do!" she mewed furiously as she crouched down, than sprang at him. She had aimed the jump wrong, and flew past him. He dabbed at her with a paw as she passed, pushing her off balance. Instead of landing on the bank, Violetpaw kept going and ended with a maladroit flop into the river.

"Hello! Drowning apprentice here!" she squealed, splashing around in a circle.

"It's not deep there you know!" Lionfur mewed.

Violetkit stopped thrashing and stood up, letting out a hiss disbelief as she noticed the water barley lapped her belly fur. Fuming, Violetpaw stormed back to the bank sat down with a huff.

"I'm going home," she announced, "And telling my clan you won't get off our territory."

Lionfur smirked. "I'm not on your territory."

"Yes you-" she began, but it was to late, he was already swimming back across the river.


	10. Arguments with the Deputy

**I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed any part of my story, I appreciate it! It you review this chapter you get an annoyed orchid fur plushie. Enjoy!**

Chpt. 8

Violetpaw felt a paw prod her.

"Wake up! Orchidfur is teaching us both how to hunt!" Mewed Skypaw.

Violetpaw was up in a flash, "Now!"

"Yes! Right now" Skypaw squealed.

Violetpaw gave a few quick licks to her fur.

"We're going to hunt near the giant sycamore tree," announced Orchidfur, padding out through the thorn tunnel. Violetpaw and Skypaw followed her as she headed toward the river. Just thinking about it brought back Violetpaw's memories of Lionfur and his arrogant attitude. The big headed warrior had acted like he was all that when he had rescued Violetpaw from a deep stretch of river. She snorted and kept walking. After padding along the river for a while, Orchidfur veered off the path and headed into the forest. They passed a large rock pile, A clump of pines, and a small pond. Finally they came to a large sycamore tree.

"Here we are," mewed Orchidfur. Violetpaw couldn't help noticing that some leaves were brown and crumpled, some were falling through the air, and some were on the ground. "This is the hunter's crouch," announced Orchidfur, dropping low, keeping her tail near the ground, and pulling her self forward in a graceful and fluent motion, "When you are catching prey, use it. To find prey, scent the air, prick your ears, and look closely."

Violetpaw rolled her eyes. This cat was treating her as if she had never been out of the nursery.

"Violetpaw? Are you going to try the hunters crouch? Did you even hear what I just said?" Mewed Orchidfur.

"Uh, yea," Violetpaw quickly pressed her belly close to the ground, making sure to keep her tail flat.

"That's not bad at all, try stalking, but be careful not to make any noise!" Orchidfur meowed encouragingly.

Violetpaw carefully placed each paw in front of her, making sure not to make the leaves crunch under them. She pulled her self forward in one fluent motion. After the first couple times it was easy and could stalk prey quickly and effiecntly.

"Good job! Both of your techniches look promising!" Orchidfur purred, "Now Skypaw, try stalking and catching some prey."

Skypaw scented the air, she then pricked her ears and looked around. Violetpaw could tell she had located something by the intense concentration in her eyes. She dropped into the crouch and began stalking the prey. Violetpaw noticed she was a bit lopsided, but other than that it was great so far. Skypaw stretched one last paw forward and set it down a bit to quickly, making a crackling noise as it crunched beneath her paw. The prey must of heard it to from the raw dissapointment in Skypaw's eyes.

Orchidfur frowned. "I see we have some work to do. Why don't you guys practice crouching and stalking again?"

Violetpaw groaned audibly. She was ready to try it for herself.

"I think I can-" Violetkit started, only to be interrupted.

"I said to keep practicing," growled Orchidfur.

"Well I-"

"You can keep practicing, or be reported to Snowstar. Your choice."

"Fine!" she spat.


	11. Dirty little secret

**Thank you for reviewing! Anyone who reviews this chapter gets a sleekfur plushie. Anyway... Sorry it took so long. It snowed 20 inches and my father said i couldn't get on my computer yesterday... i don't think he knows im on right now... don't tell!**

Chpt 9

"_Time to get up."_

Violetpaw woke with a start. She groomed herself quickly and headed outside to see what she was going to do today.

"Hey Snowstorm, are we going out on patrol?" she asked politely.

"No," replied Snowstorm.

"But I haven't been out on a patrol in ages!"

"So what? You think you can have everything you want?"

"No, I just want to go out on a patrol!"

"I might be going, but you are definitely staying, got it?"

Violetpaw hissed with rage, "Even if I never get to go on patrol, at least I'm not some bossy white she-cat that thinks she's clan leader!"

Snowstorm spun around, "At least I'm not some smart-alek ginger she-cat that thinks she knows it all!" She spat.

Enraged, Violetpaw stormed off. regardless what her mentor said, she was going on that patrol. She saw it leaving and thought she'd tag on to the end, but wouldn't make her presence known until they further out. She followed on silent paws, careful to avoid any extra-crunchy leaves. She crept under thorns, through ferns, and hid behind trees and rocks. Even though she couldn't be seen or make conversation she would take this over staying in camp an day. As she was creeping into a clump of braken, she lost her balance and tripped into the ferns, making them tremble. Flamelick, one of the warroirs on the patrol, scented the air.

"Violetpaw, I know you're there, come out," he meowed. Violetpaw sighed and slid out of the ferns.

"What in StarClan is going on?" Sleekfur padded up to Flamelick.

"Well, Violetpaw here was hiding in the ferns. I'm guessing she followed us from camp," Flamelick explained.

"I'm standing right here you know! Don't act like I'm not!" Violetpaw protested hotly.

"Your're not even supposed to be here!" Flamelick retorted.

"Stop arguing you two," Sleekfur growled, "Don't act as if your kits, now, Violetpaw, what are you doing here? Did some cat send you?"

"She wouldn't have needed to hide if they did," Flamelick pointed out.

"No message," she admitted, scuffling her paws in the grass, "I wanted to go on patrol, that's all."

"Well, you weren't supposed to come on this one," Sleekfur replied, "Does Snowstorm know you're here?"

"Snowstorm told me I wasn't allowed to come on patrols," Violetpaw meowed despondently.

"Well then if she finds you will be in big trouble, I think you better go back to the camp right now," decided Sleekfur.

"Your not my mentor, so don't boss me around!" Hissed Violetpaw.

Sleekfur looked as if he might rip her pelt off, but his expression softened and he let a paitent sigh escape.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Violetpaw must have lost her temper, "Can I _please_ come! Snowstorm won't let me do anything, and I promise I'll be good!"

"Fine, you can come, but if snowstorm turns you into crowfood that'll be your problem," Mewed Sleekfur,

"Thank you _so _much Sleekfur! Where are we going? RainClan? EarthClan? Will their be any trouble? It's RainClan isn't it! No, it's EarthClan!" Violetpaw mewed excitingly.

"Were going to check the EarthClan border, and I doubt their will be any trouble," answered Sleekfur calmly, "Mind you, we don't want to notify every cat from here to the plateu, so we do it _quietly, _I don't want to her another sound out of you unless StarClan itself tells you something I need to know about."

Violetpaw gave an eager nod and set off after Sleekfur. Even though her paws itched to run ahead she resisted the urge and stayed behind the rest of the patrol. After a while Sleekfur stopped and turned to her.

"What can you smell?" he asked.

Violetpaw scented the air. "EarthClan, Twoleg scent- but it's stale. They probably passed through here a couple sunrises ago. And rabbit."

"Very good," Sleekfur praised Violetpaw. She simply nodded and set off after him.

As Violetpaw entered the camp she noticed Snowstorm sitting ridgid with a furious expression on her face.

"Uh-oh," Violetpaw whispered as Snowstorm stormed toward her.

"Where were you?" she asked angrily.

"I wen't on patrol, Snowstorm."

"I thought I told you not to go patrols!"

"So you did."

"Well, just for that, you will have to see to the elders for the rest of the day."

"Doesn't matter! I would've had to anyway, and you know it! You're the worst metor in IceClan, and I got stuck with you!"

Snowstorm's eyes danced with frustration, "No, you are the worst apprentice in IceClan, and I got stuck with you!"

"Well, when I have an apprentice, I'm going to let them go on patrols and hunting and battle training every day!"

"Maybe I would let you do those things, Violetpaw, maybe if I vould trust you, but I cant."

"You could trust me, but you choose not to! Why do you hate me so much? What did I do to you? You're never around, always out "hunting" but you bring barley any prey back. And you're always exhausted. I wish I had a new mentor! "

"Well, you won't have to put up with me much longer, if that makes you happy," Snowstorm hissed, " I'm expecting kits."

"Good! Maybe then I can get a break!"

"Yea, I guess you can. You know, things could have been better, if only you would of cooperated."

"I tried, but I didn't make any difference whatsoever. You were always mad at me no matter what had happened."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Things just haven't been going well lately," explained Snowstorm. Even though Violetpaw didn't lke her mentor, she couldn't help feeling sorry for her. She knew something was wrong. Yes, she could mean, but Violetpaw couldn't stand to see her like this.

"Whats wrong?" she asked softly.

"It's not your problem," muttered Snowstorm.

"Yes it is. Somethings got you down."

"It's just…"

"What?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Just tell me already!"

"Well…"

"Go on."

"The kit's I'm expecting… their not… their not Fullclan. Their half RainClan."


	12. The Plateau

**Hi!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry im kinda a spaz i had a frappe 15 minutes ago..... and chocolate..... *giggles evilly* **

**Beware of randomness below****So...... PLEASE REVIEW IM BEGGING YOU!!!! you get.... a lionfur plushie! yeaaaaaaa!!!!! whooohooo! sorry 'bout that, just had to let it out. Anyway, I've started another fanfiction that i will work on when i have spare time called... leafpools secrect, and some poems for the warrior cats when im in a more poetic mood. do me a favor and check them out! AHHHHH!!!! THE BANANA IS COMING TO GET ME!! HELP! NO!!!! AN ELF IS EATING ALL MY TROUT!! THE FIREPLACE SI DIMINISHING THE WILDLIFE POPULATION!!! sorrrry kinda spazti- OMS ITS MY CAT!! AND A RUSSIAN DANCER!! IN MY WINDOW!!! help me!! im a physco!!!**

Chapter 10

"What?" Violetpaw let her mouth hang open. She could not believe that of all cats, _Snowstorm _would trust her with such a secret.

"You heard me!" Snowstorm meowed, a far-away look in her eye, "They're half-clan."

"Well, who's the father then?"

"I refuse to tell you. You can tell on me, but I will not put him in danger," Snowstorm meowed simply.

"I won't tell on you, I promise, but I understand that you can't tell me everything."

"Alright. Now shouldn't you be taking care of the elders?" Snowstorm flicked her tail in the direction of the elsers den.

"Yes, Snowstorm," Violetpaw mumbled, no matter how much she had hoped she was off the hook, she wasn't. She spun around and trotted down the worn path that led from the main clearing to the small, yet cozy cave where the elders spent most of their time. She paused before she entered and pricked her ears, making sure they were asleep; she was still a bit afraid of a cranky Rosecoat.

"Hi," she meowed a quiet greeting as she slipped into the den, "Is their anything you need?"

"Seeing as you just changed our bedding yesterday, and we've eaten, the only left to do is to get rid of this tick on my neck. It driving me crazy!" meowed Rosecoat, "Oh and if you have time could you ask Vinewhisker to bring something for Cheetahspots? His cough keeps waking me in the middle of the night."

"Ok!" Violetpaw chirped, this wouldn't be to bad. She bounded toward the medicine den, slowing down when she realized that she would have to face Goldenkit, still unable to become an apprentice. She reached the cave and slipped in.

"Do you have any mouse bile? Rosecoat says she has a tick," mewed Violetpaw.

"Is that you Violetpaw?" Vinewhisker backed out from a cleft in the wall where she kept all of the herbs.

"Yes, it's me," Violetpaw answered.

"Good. I think your sister wants to talk to you about something."

Violetpaw made her way over to the small bundle of fur lying in a nest of the sofest ferns and moss.

"Violetpaw, is that you?" asked a weak voice, coming from the heap of fur.

"Yes. Vinewhisker said you needed to talk to me about something."

"Well… I've been thinking. I'll get the chance to be an apprentice soon, but I'm not really sure about the whole "warrior" thing. Hunting and fighting doesn't sound all that fun to me, you know? Anyway, I think I want to be a medicine cat apprentice, but I just wanted to let you know."

Violetpaw gasped. "You don't want to be a warrior?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't."

"But you know what you'll be missing, right? No battling, no kits, no patrols? You'll be stuck in a cave _all day_!"

"I know! But think about it! I can help cats instead of harming them!"

"Well. I guess if that's what you want…"

"It _is _what I want, so don't even try to change my mind."

"You'll be a great medicine cat, the best their ever was!" Violetpaw purred. Though she would have liked to train along with her, she was happy that her sister had found her true calling.

"Thanks!" meowed Goldenkit, her spirits lifted.

Three sunrises later, Violetpaw padded out of the apprenticed den to find Snowstorm waiting for her.

"Congratulations, Snowstar has chosen you to go to the gathering. Be sure to get plenty of rest before the journey!" she mumbled emotionlessly, as if she was

forced to say exactly those words.

"Whatever. Are you going?" Violetpaw asked.

"Well of course I am! Honestly, Violetpaw, sometimes I think you haven't the sense of a newborn kit!"

_Good_, Violetpaw thought. Maybe she would get a chance to discover the father of her kits! All she had to do was watch her closely.

"Ok, when do we leave?" Violetpaw asked, she needed to know how much time she had to rest.

"Well, if I were you, I'd get to the den as soon as I could. Their isn't an excessive amount time, and if you want to be well rested, you should start now.

"Thanks, Snowstorm!" Violetpaw was glad her mentor hadn't simply snorted and walked off, like she usually did whenever Violetpaw wanted to know something.

"Don't get used to it, umm-k?"

"Whatever you say," Violetpaw mumbled. It was obvious that Snowstorm thought Violetpaw was wasting her precious time, "I'm going to go get some rest." She backed away and headed toward the apprentices den and currled up in the moss. She lay awake for just a moment before ketting sleep take her.

"_Better get up…"_Violetpaw sat bolt upright in her nest "What? Who's there?" She whispered, but it had already gone.

Whatever it was.

She tried not to think about her dream. What a horrible one it had been! Only whispers about how her clan would be destroyed. _What's the point? I can never understand these dreams, _she thought. Eithier that or the faint glimpes she had evaporated from her memory, yet the ones lacking a meaning remained crystal clear.

"_You might want to be heading outside, unless you plan to miss the gathering._"

"Ok chill! I'm going!" she meowed to herself as she slipped out of the cave. She found a group of cats waiting to leave and head toward the plateau, their meeting place. She glanced around and noticed none of her littermates, except for the newly apprenticed Goldenpaw, were going, though Redpaw Desertpaw and Silverpaw were all going.

Violetpaw padded up to Silverpaw. "When are we leaving?" she asked.

As soon as Snowstar gives the signal, actually, I think… that would be now," Silver informed her.

"Ok! I can't wait!" Violetpaw yowled before following the patrol out of camp. The IceClan cats streamed out of camp and headed toward the river . They then followed it until they came across a place where it forked and became narrow enough for a cat to jump over it. One by one, each of them leaped the gap onto the piece of land sectioned off by the stream. A steep, unclimbable slope stood in front of them. The only way up was to climb the massive tree beside it and leap the gap. Violetpaw took in a deep breath. This would not be easy. She watched each cat in front of her jump on the tree and spring from branch to branch, and then finally clearing the distance between the tree and the plateau. Much to soon, or so it seemed, it was Violetpaw's turn. She swallowed her fear and hopped onto the nearest branch. Before she knew it, she was at the top of the tree, the only thing she had to do now was wait her turn and then make it over to the other side. Her stomach shifted as she noticed the strongest warriors were struggling with the jump. When it was time for her to go, she held her breath and sprang off of the branch in a tremendous leap. To her surprise, she landed on the other side with a tail length to spare. Flamelick, who had been grabbing the scruffs of the weaker cats, shot her an impressed look.

"Where did you learn to jump like that?" he asked.

"My sleep," she meowed sarcastically. Suddenly she heard another voice.

"Nice jump, Violetpaw!" she turned to see Lionfur, an arrogant RainClan warrior that acted like he was clan leader in every clan. She simply snorted and looked around, taking in the scene. Their were three clans, and you could easily tell them apart. The EarthClan cats were skinny from chasing rabbits on the moor, the RainClan warriors were well muscled and large; their prey plentiful almost all the time, and IceClan was somewhere in between. Remembering why she had wanted to go the gathering so desperately, Violetpaw searched the crowd of cats for the familiar white pelt and bright blue eyes, and finally spotted Snowstorm. Violetpaw noticed she was slipping away from the crowd, with a familiar spotted gray pelt, but who was it? Violetpaw had been so sure she'd seen it before…

_Of course! It's Pebblepaw! But he's probably a warrior now…_, she thought.

A flicker o movement caught her eye, and she saw the three leaders jump onto the stump of the great oak. RainClan began to give it's report.

"All is well in RainClan. The prey is running well…" Meowed Oakstar.

Suddenly she felt something brush her side. She looked over to see Lionfur was sitting beside her.

"What are you doing? Did you suddenly decide to join IceClan?" she meowed, narrowing her eyes.

"No! This is your first gathering, I thought you might want some cat to tell you what's going on," he explained.

"I can take care of myself! I don't need any cat to tell me what's going on!" she protested hotly.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" he teased, his eyes glittering with amusement, "Still as headstrong as ever, I see."

"And I see you still think you're the best warrior in all the clans, don't you?" she retorted.

"That's not funny, because its not actually true."

"I didn't say you had to be amused. And it _is _true."

"How would you know?"

"How could I not know? You're already acting like you've known me for moons, and we've only met twice."

"Would you two stop bickering already? I can't hear a thing!" complained Desertpaw, shooting Violetpaw an annoyed glance.

"Once you get to be warrior, you can pretty much tell what a cats going to be like after meeting them just a few times," Lionfur bragged.

"Great StarClan! You've barley been a warrior for 3 moons and you're acting like clan leader!" Violetpaw couldn't believe how big headed he was!

"And you've barley been an apprentice for 2 moons and you're already acting like a warrior."

"So what if I am? Actually, I take that as a compliment. Thank you very much."

He gave her an entertained look. "You just find a way around everything, don't you?"

"For StarClan's sake, shut up!" Meowed Orchidfur, clearly not amused.

"Your not my mentor, so don't boss me around!" Violetpaw hissed. She couldn't stand when cats tried to control her. She already went through enough of that with Snowstorm everyday. Orchidfur, who was used to Violetpaw's defiant attitude, simply rolled her eyes and turned back to watch the gathering.

"-And that," he continued, "Is what I like most about you. You-"

"What was that?" she asked.

Silence.

"Ok, I don't know what your problem is, but I don't want to deal with it. Leave."

"But-"

"_Leave!_" she hissed, "and don't you ever talk to me again."

As if planned, the gathering ended, and Violetpaw sprung up and stalked off, her tail high. What did this tom think he was playing at? She knew she had overreacted, but could any cat blame her? She sighed and leaped back over the gap into the tree, wanting nothing more than to return to her own clan and forget all about that night.

**hehe.**

** a special message from vinci, my cat on my avatar thing**

**chatkfpnsoalcatsjlm kj';'**

**kl=]-8798oilk,[**

**0=]]r9835'p'ij,no**

**""''**

**]0]9p8or00d**

**a**

**soflv;xC  
dx/dx**

**;cmvmkmkjir'A;osihhf/  
:FV:fB:mbonb;dz/zjfnvkLDFKuiy8;9[21\q**

**'**

**That was interesting. smell you later!! hehe.**


	13. Sisterhood

Soooo i know its been like 10 light years since I've updated, and I'm really sorry! I've beeen super busy (ahhh, there i go making excuses again) but I'm going to try to start updating every 2-3 days like i used to. And on my other fics. So enjoy, and as always, I appreciate your feedback. Review and you get a Skypaw plushie! Oh and btw i read ur fanfics kaliegh and liked them... so.... buh-bye! Cum back! Sewn!

hehe...

Chpt. 11

Violetpaw squinted and tried to concentrate on the prey she was hunting. It was a pigeon. A nice, plump pigeon that the elders would thank her for. _Well, probably not, _she thought. The elders seldom gave praise. She took a tiny, silent step toward her chosen prey.

"_Look out for the-"_

To late. Violetpaw grimaced as she heard the twig snap. _So much for that pigeon._

"_Well maybe if you paid better attention to where your putting your paws then you would have caught it."_

She rolled her eyes, just waiting for another silent lecture. _Well maybe if I was warned earlier…_

"_Your lucky you had any warning at all."_

_Oh really?_

"_Yes really. Your very fortunate, you know."_

Violetpaw let out a frustrated sigh. Whatever she tossed at the voice it threw back harder. _I know. Just leave me alone, ok? _Violetpaw waited a few moments, and a surge of relief overcame when their was no reply. She needed to be alone with her own thoughts, and _only _her own thoughts. She wandered around from tree to tree keeping her sense alert until she located a mouse. _It's scrawny, but it'll do. _She dropped into her hunters crouch and stalked the mouse, keeping low. She crept closer and closer until she could almost distinguish every hair on the mouse's back. She reached out a paw and pressed down on her prey, pinning it to the ground. She held it their until it went limp and she knew it was dead. She decided that, along with the squirrel and vole she had caught earlier would be enough. She backtracked to the big oak tree where she had left her catch, collected it, and headed back to camp.

"Concentrate!"

"I. Am." Violetpaw meowed through clenched teeth.

"Harder!" pushed the silver tabby apprentice sitting next to the one with ginger spots over white.

"I…"

"Yes you can! Just do it!"

Violetpaw wanted to crawl back to her nest and curl up. She couldn't concentrate any harder! Well, really, she could. But it gave her an even more tremendous headache than she already had. She felt as if she would be as sick as Goldenpaw used to be if tried any harder, but Silverpaw insisted she continue.

"I-I just…" she stuttered.

"Ok, rule number one, if your talking your not concentrating. I don't need an answer. If you can hear me, you aren't completely focused. If you're thinking about anything other that the command, you aren't completely focused. Concentrate!"

Violetpaw squeezed her shut and thought about nothing but making Snowstorm jump onto the Greatledge again. She blocked all other thoughts and tried to concentrate on the instruction. All the noise disappeared, and for a heartbeat she thought she had it, but it was lost a heartbeat later and all the pain of the worst headache she had ever experienced with it. She sunk to the ground and groaned.

"Worst. Headache. Ever." she moaned, each word like a blow directly to her brain.

"_One step at a time._"

"Eh, you'll get used to it." Silver paw extended a claw and poked her.

"Get. Me. Herbs."

"Chill, you'll get your herbs."

"Now."

"Just let me fetch -"

"Now!"

"All I really need to do is-"

"Now!"

"The thing is-"

"NOW!"

"Shut up for one heartbeat and listen to me, bossy paws! The medicine cats aren't here because it's half moon, remember? I'll have to go find Callalily and ask her what to get, so just calm down, would you? To tell you the truth, I have a headache to, and I've found the best remedy is sleep. So why don't we go to our nests? Because Miss Priss needs her herbs." Silverpaw looked flustered and irritated, Violetpaw noticed. _Well she _is _only like that when she has a headache. _

"Fine," she mumbled, "Just help me get there." Silverpaw grabbed her scruff and hoisted her up, letting her lean on her shoulder. They were heading toward the den, but, of course, no cat could away with anything in the heart of IceClan camp.

"Violetpaw! What's wrong?" Flowingfur demanded as she saw her daughter being practically dragged across the clearing.

"She has a headache," answered Silverpaw coolly.

"Shouldn't she have some herbs?" Flowingfur shot an anxious look at Violetpaw.

"The medicine cats are at the Starstream, and Callalily is on patrol all the way at the far end of the EarthClan border, so she just decided to get some sleep." Silverpaw explained.

"Okay, but as soon as Callalily gets back from patrol and she's awake and still has a headache, she is getting herbs."

"Yes Flowingfur," Silverpaw was getting impatient. She started back toward the den, leaving Flowingfur's mouth half open and words unspoken. After a few short moments of struggling and tussling, the pair reached the apprentice den and settled in for the night.

"_You did we__ll. Erm, maybe that's a little bit of an exaggeration. Wait, am I kidding myself? A little bit? That's a huge exaggeration! You need to learn to get past the pain."_

"But you don't feel the pain; you wouldn't know."

"_You act as if you know me."_

"Oh, but I do. I've known you my whole short life. Ten moons."

"_Ok then, what do you know about me? Other than I'm in your head."_

_Violetpaw realized she didn't know anything about the voice. Only that it was hers, it was far smarter than herself, and Silverpaw heard it too. As she searched her mind for some response or snappy comeback, the darkness that was her dream surrounded her. She felt threatened, like the blackness was choking her. The uncomforting warmness and humidity gave her the impression that she was in a tight place, one that's space was lessening by the second. She felt dizzy and faint, fragile too. She wished the dreadful dream would end, or that at least she could see, but she feared she was seeing, and this was all that she could see. She didn't feel like herself, well not a cat at least. She didn't feel as if she had a body. She couldn't move…_

"Chill!"

"Wha?" Violetpaw sat bolt upright in her nest.

"Ch-ill," Skypaw repeated, stretching out the words, "I come in here to go to sleep for the night and I find you practically screeching in your nest."

"Oh, sorry," Violetpaw meowed hastily, happy that her head was feeling as good as ever, but Skypaw was looking at her with an odd, somewhat anxious, expression, her big, beautiful pastel eyes searching her for something, and underneath it was sadness.

"You know… we haven't talked in a while, I don't think I've had a conversation with you in over a moon…" Skypaw still had the sad look in her eyes.

"So?" Violetpaw shifted her paws uncomfortably.

"So why haven't we? I feel like haven't seen you in ages! Lets go for a walk."

"Um, ok… if your sure you don't need any rest…"

"Nah, I was only coming to sleep because I had nothing else to do."

"I don't know…" Violetpaw hesitated, she didn't think she could bear being with her sister without spilling the beans, she was about to agree, for it was only a walk, but she was to late, Skypaw had seen her unwillingness.

"Really? You don't want to go on a walk with me! Fine! Just fine!" Skypaw eyes wee teeming with hurt and confusion as she spat out the words, "You know what? I'll go with Swanpaw. She was always nicer to me anyway."

"I-I'm sorry," The words were out, and Violetpaw meant them to. "Of course I'll go with you! Maybe we can even catch a mouse on the way!"

"Ok! And you know, I did forget to eat today…"

"Alright! Lets go!"

cccckxl;jwdsmslsmdls

Dissamissa facesss that spell and

soosoo wassssssuppp magical brickssssss wheelchairssss have keyyysss exit signNNNN!! lets go torture a surgeon!! c'mon plz hair tastes good no i want mulch!!! i like your shirttt its so uglyyyyy.... wow ur short ashina! don't forget to go to the gavelin parade and bring the special salsa....!!! (wtf? i wrote this write after i woke up at about 3 lat morning. Who's Ashina? That parade sounds fun..)


	14. Shadows

**yeah im going to have the former chapter was a little wierd, but it goes along with my plans (mwhahaha) and as i explained i wrote in the middle of the night. im sowwy, but somwtimes wierdness cannot be helped. You get a vinewhisker plushie for reviewing this chapter.**

**P.S. Vinewhisker: child... (you'll get it later lol)**

"Hello! Violetpaw? Are you there?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you don't want to do these moves could you act least act interested?" asked Orchidfur.

"But Orchidfur, I've already learned them. Why do I have to do them anyway?" Violetpaw was annoyed beyond her own existence with these battle moves. She had already learned them! Not only that, but she didn't like the person who was teaching them to her. Now that Snowstorm had moved into the nursery Violetpaw was being bounced between mentors, and right now she was with the clan deputy that in her opinion thought to much of herself and treated Violetpaw like a newborn.

"I hardly believe that. Why don't you show me?" Challenged Orchidfur.

"I will," Violetpaw remarked, "Now if I were you, I'd dig my claws into the ground so you don't get blown away." She could tell Orchidfur was about to open her mouth and meow something. Probably insulting. But she didn't care and concentrated on the first move she was to show Orchidfur.

"If you could just listen to me for a minute!"

"Huh!" Violetpaw huffed in annoyance.

"Were running out of time so we'll do the moves next sunhigh. I'm going on the evening patrol over to EarthClan border while you will hunt near the RainClan border."

"Okay!" Violetpaw agreed excitedly. Anything to get away from Orchidfur. She turned and bounded off, happy to be alone for once. Ever since she and Skypaw reconnected she _always _had a tagalong. Company was nice, but sometimes she just wanted to be alone, and finally she had the chance to be. She enjoyed the sweet sound of the birds chirps as she wondered toward the RainClan border. The fluctuating pitch for some reason reminded her of her sister's temperament. Her moods changed very quickly and seamlessly. Violetpaw could never guess if her sister was gloomy, irate, or sunny. She was always unpredictable. If Violetpaw did something to upset her she took it awfully, and then forgave and was happy again a heartbeat later. Violetpaw banished her thoughts. It wasn't her sisters fault, because Violetpaw had noticed she was always afraid of something. Always expecting the worst, and Violetpaw knew what it was. Any cat could see that Goldenpaw hadn't ever gotten over the effects of her sickness, and her condition was worsening. She got exhausted and overworked when only walking across the clearing, and though she ate as much as any cat in the clan she looked like a sickly kit. Violetpaw was small and shrimpy to, for in a litter of six there are rarely big kits, but her sister's level of wimpyness was way different. No cat expected her to live very long. _Don't think about that! _she scolded herself. _You're supposed to be heading toward the RainClan border, remember? _she had just realized she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going. She caught the scent of the river on the breeze and headed toward it. She usually always found something there to bring back to the elders. The minutes passed as she padded on in the direction until the churning river came into sight, and so did something else. A beautiful pure white she-cat with dreamy electric blue eyes and huge belly heavy with kits seemed to stare right at Violetpaw, but Violetpaw could tell she was looking for something else. Someone else. Snowstorm hadn't seen her, but Violetpaw was about to leap out of the bushes and tell her to go to camp. Reason number one: Snowstorm's kits were due today, and there was no medicine cat around the river. Reason number two: She hadn't seen Violetpaw, and Violetpaw was like, the worst ever at hide and seek with her siblings. The rare and unusual white pelt with ginger spots on top plus her brightly colored eyes always gave her away. There was probably some other cat watching her at the same moment. _Snowstorm must be really bad at seeking, _thought Violetpaw. She was just about to confront Snowstorm when she realized she had gone.

"No!" she whispered to herself as she jetted out of the bushes. Suddenly her mind was tempting herself. She thought back to the teasing. The torturing. She remembered sitting in camp all day cleaning out dens. How the other apprentices had mocked her! She had gone for some battle training with Redpaw and his mentor and didn't know any of the moves. Even the mentor had snickered at her. Of course the evil of her mind wanted revenge, as all does, but there would never be any positive consequences from avenging the mental suffering she had endured, because they were friends. That was over, even though every time Violetpaw thought about Snowstorm she would remember. She would remember back to those days. Those pain filled days. And after she was done remembering, she would thank StarClan that they were over. She scrambled toward the ambling she cat who had passed by, but then Violetpaw realized she couldn't find her. She raced up and down the bank in a frenzy, desperate to find her friend. Suddenly she heard a wail, but it was coming from the opposite side of the border.

"Help!" mewled Snowstorm, "Help!"

Violetpaw flew back to camp as if she had wings on her feet.

"Vinewhisker!" she cried, "Vinewhisker! Come quickly!"

"What is it, child?" meowed the wise medicine cat calmly after she emerged from her earthen den.

Violetpaw took a deep breath. "Snowstorms'-kits-are-coming-but-shes-on-RainClanterritory-because-she-loves-Pebblefur-but-please-just-help-her-or-else…. well-I-don't-know-what-but-she-really-needs-you-so-if-you-could-get-some-herbs-and-follow-me-that-would-be-nice."

"Ok, I'll get the herbs and you calm down. You could talk slower, you know."

Violetpaw simply sat with her jaw gaping. "How…"

"Calm down, child, and I will get the herbs."

"Ok." Violetpaw meowed quickly. She heard some scuffling in the cave and then Vinewhisker appeared, clutching a leaf wrap in her jaws.

"But Vinewhisker-" whined a voice from inside the cave.

"I said no, child. I need you to stay here." mumbled Vinewhisker with some difficulty.

"Please!" The pretty tortoiseshell emerged and longed to go with the medicine cat.

"Goldenpaw, I told to stay here. And if you keep holding me up Snowstorm kits might not make it!"

"Fine," grumbled Goldenpaw, storming back into the cave.

"Alright, you lead the way, child," meowed Vinewhisker, trotting toward the entrance. Violetpaw took off toward the RainClan border, but realized Vinewhisker couldn't run as fast as she. She turned around and ran back in the direction she came.

"Sorry!" she gasped as she came across Vinewhisker looking lost.

"Well, child, you just do everything fast, don't you?" teased Vinewhisker, a glimmer of good humor in her eye.

_This is no time for joking! _thought Violetpaw furiously as she set off in at a slower pace. They passed trees of burnished gold and fiery orange. The leaves seemed to whisper ominously to each other, as if foretelling a great tragedy or injustice. As if some cat would pay for their past today, as if…

"_Stop thinking like that_"

Violetpaw huffed and went on, thankful the bank was in sight. Suddenly she felt sick as she realized they couldn't reach Snowstorm, for neither of the cats could swim. Violetpaw remembered, though, a day when she had fallen in the river. A certain section of the river. It was shallow, shallow enough to wade across. She raced down the bank and identified a spot where the water wasn't as dark blue. She splashed in but realized Vinewhisker once again wasn't following her.

"It's ok, Vinewhisker. It's shallow here," she explained. Vinewhisker gave an understanding nod and edged into the water, shivering as the cold waves lapped at her belly fur. As they journeyed to the other side it seemed to take moons. Finally, when they reached the bank, Violetpaw didn't know where to go.

"Help! Help!" came the screech of a she-cat. Violetpaw dashed toward a large boulder. There lay a pure white she-cat, eyes wide, belly rippling, and mouth open in a silent plea. Violetpaw immediately went and lay down next to her.

"It's going to be okay," she reassured Snowstorm. Suddenly, she felt something land on her back. Eyes flashed as green as a leaf and grey spots reminded Violetpaw of pebbles on the riverbank.

"Get off of me!" she screeched at Pebblefur, "I'm trying to help!" At that instant he jumped off of Violetpaw and landed on another cat that was setting down a leaf wrap.

"Get off of Vinewhisker, she's helping too!" Violet spat with fury.

"Calm down!" Pebblefur scolded.

"Help me!" Wailed Snowfur pitifully, begging for something to ease the pain.

"You're in the way!" Complained Violetpaw.

"Now, Snowstorm, child, I want you to-" Vinewhisker was cut off by to arguing, anxious cats.

"Move! She's my mate!"

"She's my friend!"

"I love her!"

"She's in my clan!"

"I don't care!"

"Move!"

"Move!"

"Both of you move! Now! Get out of the way!" growled Vinewhisker. The two cats backed off and sat watching from a distance.

"Will she be okay?" fretted Pebblefur, "Will the kits be okay? Will she get in trouble? Will she have to-"

"Just shut up child!" ordered Vinewhisker. Then two cats watched in silent awe as ripples passed through Snowstorm's belly. Soon, four kits were suckling hungrily at Snowstorm's belly. Violetpaw crept up to see them. Her eyes widened in amazement as she spied the four black kits. Black cats were a rarity in the clans, for their were only three currently, one in each of the clans. An all-black litter was unheard of.

"Not yet, child!" hissed Vinewhisker, "There's one more." Violetpaw stepped back as one more bundle slipped out. Vinewhisker nipped the sack and the fifth kit wiggled out. It was white, but not the same color as other white cats. The pink skin showed trough, for the fur was transparent. It was nothing like any other cat in the clans.

"Quick!" meowed Vinewhisker, "Get it out of the sun! Snowstorm, child, move into the shadows!"

"Vinewhisker! Snap out of it!" Violetpaw tapped the medicine cat on the nose, afraid she was having a moment.

"Child, I think I know more about an albino kit than you. If she doesn't move into the shadows, the sunlight will sunburn her, or worse."

"Worse?"

"Worse. She could develop an incurable disease. A mass would appear on the skin, an ulcer that wouldn't heal. She would lick off all her fur. Eventually, she would grow weak and die," explained Vinewhisker. Snowstorm scooted into the darkness, gaping in horror at Vinewhisker's words.

"What's it called?" she asked. . .

"It doesn't have a name. It's so rare, I've never seen a case of it, but it has been passed down from medicine cat to medicine cat. One thing is-" a look came over Vinewhisker. "_The four shadows will block the fire to shield one from harmful light. What they do not know is the real enemy is the sun._ _If the truth does not come soon, the fire that burns in all may be put out before its true time has come._"

**ughhh! another prophecy? really? i kno right! **

**why is this clan so prophecy-clad? i do not know go ask your dad (yeah, i went there)**

**wait do you get it now, child? **

**the "incurable disease" is skin cancer.**


	15. Peculiar Phenomenons

**Hi!!!! so wassup? wow this chapter is weirdddddd just warning you. It was like 3 am when i wrote this, but i had dreamed and then run to my computer in the mmiddle of the night. so......... this was basically my dream. its really weird just warning you. like realllly weird. **

**Oh! if anyone who reads this si a decent artist (and willing) i would like to know if you would draw snowstorms litter or flowingfurs litter or any cat really. email it to me at if no one does it's okay though...**

**if you review this, you get a naughty-but-acting-innocent sunkit plushie!**

**I know it won't make much sense but it will soon!**

Violetpaw pounced on the rabbit, timing the jump perfectly and killing it cleanly. It was the best catch she had made all day. _I hope Snowstar was watching that. _She was being given her warrior's assessment, and her senses were heightened by nervousness and hunger. Though her belly had screamed in protest, she hadn't eaten the whole morning so that she could concentrate and have all her senses alert for prey. It was all very well, except for the fact that she couldn't eat anything she caught. She glanced up at the sky and noticed the sun slipping behind the trees, as if trying to escape as silently and stealthily as possible.

"Mouse dung!" she hissed, she was supposed to be at the fallen tree. She remembered Orchidfur's words and they echoed in her head. "Be back right before the sun falls," she had said, "And not a second later!" She gulped. Orchidfur didn't like Violetpaw much, and would be furious with her for being late. _She'll deal, _she thought.

"_You need to learn to be more responsible."_

"Like you know what is feels like!"

"_But I do, right? I'm part of you, so wouldn't I? For all you know I could be a fragment of your imagination._"

"Stop that!" she hissed, knowing the voice was trying to confuse her.

"_Stop what?_"

"Whatever you're doing. Just stop." The she-cat ignored whatever valuable advice was being presented to her, for her fiery temper kept Violetpaw from learning many useful things. She sighed and moved through the forest. A bed of brightly colored orchids caught her eye. The deep beauty of the flower the deputy was named after seemed to enchant the forest. The orange hue of one matched the deputies coat perfectly. They came in almost every color, black, blue, pink, red, burgundy, orange yellow, white, green, and indigo, and there were speckled ones, striped ones, and solid ones, and Violetpaw even noticed a pink one that faded to blue right around the edges. She caught sight of the orange one again and hustled along. The trek through the forest seemed to take forever, and every time Violetpaw's paws struck the croon the crisp blanket of leaves crunched and snapped, almost making her jump. Violetpaw though of Snowstorm. It had been a couple days since her kitting, and she was still on RainClan territory. _Wait! I was supposed to help her move as soon as the sun's down!_ Violetpaw raced toward the fallen tree, only to see no cat there. She climbed up on top of it and peeked over the other side. She couldn't help the feeling of déjà vu creeping up on her. _I've been here. Same time, same position, same place, same day._ She gasped in horror as she saw it. The sight she had been dreading. The very sight that drove her mad. There lay Poppypelt, not moving, belly heavy with kits. She and Snowstorm were due the same time, but hers had been late. Violetpaw's heart sank. Not only was the mother dead, but so were her unborn kits. Suddenly she heard a grunt and rushed over to the mothers side.

"My kits!" she mewled, her eyelids flickering, "Save them!"

"How?" asked Violetpaw in desperation.

"Use your claws. Cut open my body."

"I can't, I wish I-" started Violetpaw, but she was interrupted by a despairingly beautiful tortioseshell with gold eyes that would melt the heart of any tom.

"I can!" gasped Goldenpaw, who had just come across the two in the forest, her large eyes opened wide with excitement and anticipation. She down the leaf wrap she had been carrying to camp. Obviously she had passed by and heard the cries of a she-cat in pain. The medicine cat apprentice put her paws on Poppypelt's chest. "No pulse," she muttered. "No choice now," she looked at Violetpaw. "Go on back to camp. Send Vinewhisker." Violetpaw nodded and then ran as fast as possible to camp, where she told Vinewhisker everything. She had once more gotten a leaf wrap and headed off.

"There was something else I wanted to do…" she began, then remembered she was to go help Snowstorm move back into the nursery. The sun was almost out of sight and Violetpaw hustled toward the river. The sight and smell of RainClan territory reminded her of the trouble when the patrol of RainClan had found them. Violetpaw had made up a story on the spot.

"Well, see, Snowstorm was taking a walk and then, um, her kits came, and, well, well she saw Pebblefur across the river and thought he could help her. Yeah, that's what happened. And then I saw, I mean heard her, and got Vinewhisker. And that's exactly what happened. No lying," she had said. The RainClan leader, Oakstar, had taken pity on the queen, and let her stay on their territory until the kits were old enough to travel long distances. Violetpaw thought, though, that he knew they were Pebblefur's kits. Any cat could tell by the way he looked at their mother, and it was common knowledge that Pebblefur was oakstars one and only kit. She snapped back to reality and realized she was almost to RainClan camp. She waded through the shallow lake that all cats had to pass through to get to the entrance. Violetpaw marveled at the intelligence of whoever had selected the location. _Obviously, _she thought as she plodded through the murky, cloudy, water, _If any cat tries to sneak up, the whole clan will hear the splashing. Genius! _

"Hello," meowed a deep voice, but Violetpaw was to distracted by the little shapes that were darting around in the water to look and see who it was, "Violetpaw."

"Hi, could you tell- wait a second, how do you know my name?" Her head whipped up in surprise, a golden colored tom was standing there, "Oh, It's _you._"

"What are you doing on RainClan territory. You have 5 heartbeats till I shred you," Lionfur declared.

"Oh you arragont furball-" she began.

"Times up!" he announced, "Now instead of insulting me tell me why you're here."

"Beacause of Snowstorm. I'm helping her move her kits," Violetpaw rolled her eyes and poked around the wall of reeds, until noticing what looked like a tunnel.

"I wouldn't go there if I were-" started Lionfur.

"Oh just shut up already, and don't tell me what to do!" she growled, and squeezed through the narrow path. It forked, and she went one way, then it forked again, and she went the opposite way. After a while she figured out that the path didn't lead into the camp, so she backtracked. As she came to the first firk, she was a bit confuse, and just went with her instinct. She was ambling along when all of the sudden the path grew slippery and sloped downhill. She slid down the slope and realized to late that it ended abruptly. She closed her eyes, imagining the worst, as she neared the drop-off. Suddenly she felt the ground beneath her disappear and she falling. A heartbeat later she did a face plant on the ground. she was thankful it hadn't been a long enough drop to do any damage. She was a bit dazed, were moving. Cats were moving. No, not anymore. They were looking at her with gapinng jaws and wide eyes. She stood up, gave her firey fur a few licks, and stood up. (keep in mind she's dazed…) "Well hello RainClan!" she meowed, sounding like an airhead. "How are you today? Me? I'm fine. But lets talk about _you._ Oh come on, don't be shy, tell me about yourself. What is your favorite kind of prey, RainClan? What are your interests?" she giggled, breaking into insane laughter. A pretty white cat emerged from what looked like a den, her eyes wide, looking horrified, and scooped the apprentice up in her jaws. She was, after all, what one would call "shrimpy" or "wimpy" or maybe even "miniscule". She was extremely undersized.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you, RainClan? I didn't know you were asleep. You should have told me!" she tittered.

"Violetpaw," mumbled Snowstorm, "Shut up!" Snowstorm slid into a different den she had come out of and set Violetpaw down. She began bouncing around the room in circles.

"Fishleap," called Snowstorm, "You have a new paiteint!"

"Oh, Snowstorm, are you sick? Do you need Vinewhisker? Let me go get Vinewhisker," meowed Violetpaw. Snowstorm rolled her eyes. As Violetpaw stuck her nose in a corner, "Vinewhsiker," she whispered, "Are you here?" she then turned back to Snowstorm. "Sorry, Vinewhisker's busy."

"Oh really?" asked Snowstorm.

"Yes really. She told me herself. Come listen! She'll tell you too!" Violetpaw urged.

"Naw, I trust you enough on that one," meowed Snowstorm, giving her a lick on the head. Suddenly a dark grey cat appeared. His fur was shiny as a fish's scales, and his brown-amber eyes were soft and warm.

"Who's the paitient?" asked Fishleap, his eyes darting around the room.

"Violetpaw, the one that was going to help me move my kits. I think she fell of the cliff that overlooks the camp," explained Snowstorm.

"Let me take a look," Fishleap walked up to the apprentice.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I already told RainClan how I was feeling! Do you want to catch a butterfly with me?" she asked.

"No-" Fishleap started.

"Vinewhisker was going to come, but she went to go eat some algea."

"Did she now?" Asked Fishleap, and a look of amusement overcame him.

"Yep! You ask her at her corner."

"You can?" wondered Fishleap.

"Yes. But she might call you 'child', so be careful of the golden pine needles! And the evil grass blades."

"I see. I think she may have hit her head, but don't worry! She want stay like this for long. I'll just give her some thyme and a poppy seed. Let her sleep for a bit." He explained, stifling a chortle or two.

Violetpaw looked around at the cats. There looked so funny! Their faces were all distorted, and, and…. Suddenly she felt sick. She noticed a couple herbs in front of her, and faintly heard someone telling her to eat them. She swallowed them quickly, the felt her self slip into a sleep to heavy for dreams.

"Wake up," whispered a soft voice inVioletpaw's ear. She saw Snowstorm sitting in front of her, a concerned frown on her face, five little kits tumbling around her. Violetpaw tried to ignore the throbbing in her head, but she couldn't. It was next to impossible. Still, she rose on shaky legs and staggered around the RainClan nursery, feeling the pain ease.

"That's better," she mumbled to no in particular.

"Are you okay?" asked Snowstorm.

"Of course I'm okay!" snapped Violetpaw, "Oh, sorry. Yes, I'm fine. Hey why am I still in RainClan?"

"Beacause, of course, you hit your head! And acted like an idiot!" Meowed Snowstorm.

"Hey I didn't-" started Violetpaw, but then she remembered. How crazy she'd felt, the things she said… She had embarrassed the whole of IceClan, "Oh, yeah, that."

"It's okay, Fishleap said the way you acted was understandable because you hit your head. He said a lot of apprentices do the same thing."

"Oh, good," breathed Violetpaw, "when are we going home?"

"Well, you slept all night and almost all day, so as soon as the sun as down. You remember what Vinewhisker said…"

"Not to let… umm… what is her… his… it's name anyway?"

"I haven't named _her _yet," explained Snowstorm. Violetpaw caught sight of the pretty kit and gasped. Her eyes were open and captivating. They were a flushed pink with a blue ring around the edge and a few bits of shattered blue in the pink.

"Oh, okay. Have the rest of the litter opened their eyes?" asked Violetpaw.

"Yes!" answered Snowstorm, her eyes twinkling. She nudged her kits forward. "this is Shadowkit," she meowed,laying her tail on a beautiful black she-cat with dark grey eyes, like a shadow "This is Leafkit," she nudged forward another she-cat with intelligent, leaf-green eyes, "This is Icekit," she motioned to a tom with eyes of the lightest grey, almost white, and Violetpaw blinked in confusion, until she saw the ice-blue sliver around the bottom edge of one, eye "He's the only tom in the litter, and this," she meowed, looking around frantically. "Sunkit?" she wailed, "where are you?" her head whipped every which way and her eyes darted around the nursery. She poked her head out and screeched angrily. There sat Sunkit and Shadowkit, Shadowkit with her tounge out, reaching toward a bright red berry.

"Stop!" ordered Snowstorm, "That berry is poisonous!"

"Sunkit told it was yummy!" complained Shadowkit.

"Oh," Sunkit tilted her head to the the side, widening her eyes, yellow with a few specks of orange towards the middle, then looking at the ground, peeking back up, shrugging, biting her lip and looking completely innocent, "Was it? I didn't know."

Violetpaw growled on the inside. She had used that move before, when trying to act innocent. It worked every time. And she had only seen one other cat use it also: Silverpaw. Well, Silvertail, now. Violet remembered how she had learned that move, who had told her what to do, and two words came to mind, the voice.

**weird, huh? yeah i know.... but also... no its just weird. My cat just meowed. Say hi to Vinci (as in leonardo da) everyone! oh ps YES, vinci is a cat. a she-cat. aww now shes purring. no vinci don't walk over the keyb- nj zesxypdmispd[m we6g nkndousnusidnodpwq[,jdnurpmo;wle -oard. o well. se waned o say i. no! now some of my leers qui working! wa am i gonna do? elp! VINCI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i'd forgie you if ould wrie e leer beween u and w!!!!!**


	16. Rude Awakenings

**I know, I know, it's been a while, since I've updated, and i would have before, accept for my darn computer got a virus and wouldn't work for like, eternity, but it works now. Anyway, I would already like to thatnk you for reviewing my story, because i know you will click that box once you've finished this chapter, right?**

**Well if you do... You get a skypaw plushie... an **_angry_** skypaw plushie... so click that box! the reviews aren't gonna write themselves!**

*****I don't own warriors!*****

"Sunkit! Get back in the nursery!" ordered Violetpaw. She knew that the mischievous kit was trying to sneak out of the camp while she was supposed to be asleep. Sunkit turned back toward the cave, eyes drooping, tail dragging in the dust. Violetpaw finished the mouse she was eating and headed into the apprentices den. she curled up tight, but wanted to squeal with excitement. She had just gotten good news, she and her littermates would be warriors the next day at sunhigh! Well, all but one of them. She plopped down in her nest and though about what her warrior name would be. It couldn't be 'pelt or 'foot or 'fur or anything like that, because only her eyes were violet… it could be 'cloud, but that wasn't right, and 'claw wouldn't fit. She couldn't think of anything and panicked. _What if they have to call me "I-don't-know" or "Unnamable"? What then?_ she wondered, eventually drifting into sleep.

She opened her eyes wide, for she was in the same place she was when she first dreamed of the dead Poppypelt. Luckily, the medicine cats were able to get her kits out alive. There were three of them. Unluckily, Snowstorm and the other queens was having a hard time nursing extra kits and were eating most of the prey in the clan. Suddenly she heard the voice, louder than ever.

_"A great tragedy will befall,_

_On a clan of ice that has been misjudged by all,_

_While evil forces gather and group,_

_Low to the ground one respected will stoop,_

_As numbers dwindle and cats disappear,_

_An ancient approaches, one built on fear,_

_And a gift will come to ten she-cats who are near,_

_They'll be put to the test and choose what's best,_

_But beware of one who thinks to be blest,_

_Who wishes to be put above all in the scheme,_

_Will turn away from the others for what she has foreseen,_

_The earth itself will seem to erupt,_

_And the clan of ice will almost disrupt,_

_Many troubles they will have to endure,_

_And the love of all will have to be pure,_

_Only then will the chance stand of survival itself,_

_To be free of the evil they'll need to put away oneself,_

_And join in a game of love and trust,_

_Where they live for everyone, else they'll fade into dust"_

Violetpaw awoke with a start. "Another prophecy?" she wanted to wail, "Contradicting the other? What's real and not?" But she simply shook of a couple stray scraps of moss from her pelt and gave a huge frustrated, dramatic sigh to let everyone know she was not to be messed with before stomping out of the den, waking up a sleeping Swanpaw.

"Keep it down, would you?" she growled, "I'm trying to get some sleep."

"Well, don't get mad at me." Violetpaw blurted out without thinking.

"Why not? You're the one making all the noise!"

"Well you're the one that's making all the… all the… all the mean noise! Yeah, all the mean noise. That's you." Violetpaw meowed.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the nest!"

"Yeah, you did!"

"Because _someone _went stomping through the den like an idiot!" spat Swanpaw.

"_Not _like an idiot!"

"Alright fine, like a mouse brained, fox hearted, stubborn, hostile, sullen, somewhat bigheaded, smart-aleck, know it all idiot!"

"Shut up already!" meowed an apprentice who had just been waken, glaring at both of them. Violetpaw gave him her famous evil eye for two reasons: to shut him up and let him know he could possibly be on her deathlist.

"I'm not mouse brained, or fox hearted! Or sullen, or hostile, or stubborn, or know it all! and last time I checked my head was a normal size, or smaller!"

"You forgot smart-aleck," Swanpaw meowed, a smirk on her face. This was it. Violetpaw couldn't take a heartbeat more of her sister acting like this. Her sister who was beautiful and normal sized and only got mad if you put yourself or anyone other than her in danger, unless she was worried about someone, or feeling sorry for them, in which case she was very irritable but would quickly apologize.

Her smirk melted into a semi shocked expression as she registered all the insults she had shot out. "Oh great StarClan, what have I done? I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me! Please forgive me!"

"Apology accepted, just think next time," Violetpaw meowed, " and I guess I am a little smart aleck at times."

"More like a lot," a voice meowed near her ear.

Violetpaw jumped so far she accidentally landed on Skypaw, who stood up as quickly as any feline could, back arched. "Flurrypaw! You scared me!"

"And you scared me! Jumping on my back just when I thought things were settling down!" Skypaw exclaimed, big eyes flashing. Violetpaw could tell she was trying to act to bothered, and underneath she could see a genuinely excited apprentice about to become a warrior. Violetpaw scooted back to her nest and licked her a fur until it was as shiny as ever and then raced outside to see what was going on around the camp. It was fairly early and not many cats were up, but as soon as she caught sight of a flustered Silvertail, she knew something was wrong. Silvertail was never flustered unless Violetpaw had a headache, Violetpaw was having a moment, Violetpaw had lost control of herself, or she had received bad news. Violetpaw guessed it was the latter, since her head was feeling fine, she didn't think she was having a moment, and she wasn't trying to take out her anger on peice of freshkill or something like that.

"We have to talk, now!" Silvertail meowed in a low voice, gracefully padding across the clearing and slinking into a treacherous looking thorn bush. She motioned for Violetpaw to follow, who groaned inwardly. Really today? Of all days? This was not a good time; she had pretty much just licked her fur till her tounge went numb, and now she'd have to do it all over for the ceremony.

"Come on, Miss Priss!" Silvertail hissed with impatience. Violetpaw rolled her eyes as Silvertail called her by her nickname_. Only StarClan knows why she would think of that for me._

"'_Only StarClan' is quite an exaggeration."_

_Just be quiet._

"Can't we talk out here?" Violetpaw ventured.

"No. we can't. If anyone hears…"

"_It would be smart to talk in the bushes. If I were you-"_

_I get it, you don't need to start a lecture._

"Alright, fine. Here I come." Violetpaw winced as the thorns dug into her skin and made her fur resemble an elders nest., but she continued on. The middle was bit less thorny, but still not ideal. She made herself somewhat comfortable. "Okay, I'm listening"

"Alright, so I know you heard the prophecy last night, but it doesn't make any sense, because we already have a prophecy! And I know you're going to say that one of them is fake, and I agree. But also Violetpaw, I saw something, I saw the ten…. And their powers. There's me, I can see things before they happen, There's you and you can control minds, and then- this is going to come as a shocker - but your sister, Goldenpaw, has the gift, but she can heal without any herbs or anything! And Sunkit has it, but you know that, and her power… well, I think she has power over the elements. You know that weird white kit? Also in Snowstorm's litter? She's got it, but she can meow to other cats without making noise, like sending her thoughts, and then Shadowkit, who can melt into the shadows… like disappearing. And another is Poppypelt's she cat, the one who's not named yet, and she can look into cat's minds! The other three aren't born yet. I was thinking… It is strange that we've had so many large litters and female kits lately, but I guess this explains it." After Silvertail said this, it look as a burden had been lifted from her. Violetpaw was speechless. Goldenpaw? Poor Goldenpaw couldn't even heal herself, but before she could open her mouth, Silvertail began meowing up a storm.

"I know what you're going to say, but think about it, it's the same for us, too. You can control others, but you don't have the least bit of self control, I can see things yet to come, but sometimes I don't notice things that are actually happening. Goldenpaw can heal others, but she is forever sick,"

Violetpaw took this with a heavy heart. Why, of all the ten, did her sister have to suffer the most? Why her? As Violetpaw tried to think of an answer for this, she only got angry.

"Why does it have to be like that?" she hissed.

"Because, to gain the power, you have to give up the equivalent."

"Why do we even need the powers?"

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the prophecy. By the way, just thought I'd put this out there… you've stopped growing. In size at least. I have, and Goldenpaw has, and the rest will. That's why you seem so undersized."

"But why…?"

"Well, I'm not sure, I just know that it happens to us."

"Everything happens to us!" Violetpaw hissed before stalking out of the bushes.

"Have you seen Orchidfur?" asked a voice, Violetpaw turned around to see Flamelick.

"Well of course not, I've barley been up."

"No, I mean like yesterday, she's been gone for a while, have you noticed?"

"You know what, I have noticed, no more bossy mentor telling me what to do, that's a change," Violetpaw meowed. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen her since the beginning of her assessment. "I'll bet she's just been busy lately."

"Yeah, probably." Flamelick agreed as her bounded off to question another cat.

Violetpaw was just sitting down to give her fur a through licking, and that's when she heard the yowl of a young kit, "Fire! Fire in the nursery!"

**That was interesting, huh?**

**Or maybe it wasn't...**

**give me your opinion! Review!**

**Btw I _may_ or _may not _have a new fanfic coming out soon, so an eye out for it.**


End file.
